On The Islands of Happiness: Aria of Sunshine
by Noda-Koi
Summary: Leaving Flowerbud village, Chelsea sets out to become a rancher. Fate bring her and a certain cowboy together, but will they both live out through theirs pasts and conflicts? The snowdrop flower only grows cold in Chelsea's heart in a never ending winter...
1. Prologue Character Guide

On the Island of Happiness: Aria of Sunshine

Character Guide/ Prologue

By: Noda-Koi

Hello! This is my first ever story—please forgive me if the crappiness is too much to bear… I am extremely sorry! This will be a slight crossover between Magical melody and Islands of Happiness. I thought long and hard about these pairings so everything can collaborate well… Hmm lets see how this turns out shall we? Oh and I will make sure that all of the characters personas will not be too random! I myself can't handle random characters that drive you nuts... Oh dear...

P.S I know most of the readers will BE ALREADY familiar with Harvest moon... But, I felt that these character introductories would be fun to read.

-The main character of Harvest moon Magical Melody is Chelsea's mother, Melody.( Tina) –I decided that Melody is a nick name.

- Chelsea's father is Blue. (Yup, nothing else to say… lol…)

- Chelsea who will be the main heroine!

- Vaughn (... You know... Love interest wise... Ohohhho…)

- Elliot (the loving red-headed glasses boy!)

- Natalie (the sister of Elliot, red headed and hot tempered.)

- Felicia (the kind, air- headed mother of Elliot and Natalie)

- Taro (the veteran rancher that is Elliot's and Natalie's gramps.)

- Chen (shop owner/ daddy of Charlie)

- Charlie (son of Chen and is a cute little boy!)

- Eliza (daughter of Gannon and is a cute little girl!)

- Gannon (the tough carpenter of the island.)

- Julia (the belle of the animal shop, Vaughn's cousin.)

- Mirabelle (mother of Julia, and owns the Animal shop of the island.)

- Witch Princess (Yes, she is a witch.)

- Shea/ Wada (the two of a tribe in a jungle.)

- Nathan/Alisa (the two residents of the church)

- Pierre (the midget proud chef)

- Mark (another rancher that has taken a liking to Chelsea?)

- Sabrina (the shy rich girl in love with Mark)

- Regis (the over protective father of Sabrina. CEO f the mine company)

- Denny (the cheerful fisher man)

- Lanna (the single hit wonder pop star)

Now, there will be more future characters, but that would give away my whole story completely you know? So let's begin…

I like thinking of plots, but I'm afraid that I am not good at portraying it… But in this story, I plan (or try) to make it as long as I can.

Yes, as you can see, I decided not to put some of my characters her. SOME of them will be in, but I decided not to. This will not change the story so far, I promise.


	2. Chapter 1 : Moondrops and Teardrops

Running with her rucksack in her arms, Chelsea ran down the streets of Flowerbud village like a whirlwind. Running down the large brick road that led to the dock the townsfolk of the village were already there, to give her a grand send off. Chelsea, seeing this could already feel that her eyes were pooling up with tears.

"Everyone's here, even Ma and Pa…." whispered Chelsea, as she walked her final steps to the wooden dock. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she arrived.

-Intermission- Chelsea's family and Home Town-

Melody, Chelsea's mother fell in love with Blue, a local rancher and got married and had a child- that would be Chelsea. Chelsea's complexion was exactly like her mother's but her hair color and eyes were exactly like her father. She had aquamarine eyes and hair the color of honey, but what also got inherited was wearing head apparel, A.K.A the Mr. Father Blue. In truth, Chelsea never considered herself pretty or attractive, and had no self- esteem in herself. But Chelsea was brought up as a bright, cheerful girl in the warm arms of her mother and father on their ranch and friends. They all learned from their teacher Maria- and there, all of their dreams have grown at the school for over twelve years now. Now it was already here. The children are already adults.

Normal Storyline-

"Now Chelsea, your mother and I love you. Never forget that. Also, make sure to come home one in a while. Alright?" said Chelsea's dad.

"Of course Dad." Chelsea sadly chirped. "I will make sure to."

At that moment, melody hugged her daughter tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"My little girl…. She is already leaving us…" wept Melody, and Chelsea also wept. While stroking her mother's long brown hair, she knew that her mother would misser her a lot. Both Chelsea's mother and father were already in their forties, and Chelsea was already nineteen. Chelsea now realized how time had slipped through her fingers. Of course leaving like this wouldn't be easy for them. Chelsea then looked up from her mother's shoulder and saw that Emily and rosemary were right behind them, holding a gift. They weren't the only ones. Behind them, all of Chelsea's friends held flowers and gifts for her.

Chelsea amazed said, "Everyone… Are all those for me?"

"Of course you dummy," Rosemary said. She placed the small bouquet of moon drop flowers in my arms. "Have a safe trip."

Chelsea could feel another wave of sadness overcome her.

" … I will."

Chelsea, after receiving all the gifts, boarded the ship. As the southern wind blew through her hair, she ran to the deck to wave to her family on the harbor. Flower bud village became a speck in the distance. Chelsea didn't know what was in store for her. All she knew that her gut felt horrible, and she knew something was coming soon. What was it? She looked in the distance and saw big dark clouds above the sea. This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo... How was it? UGH I KNOW ITS NOT VERY GOOD! But if you think I should write more please leave a review...  Ahhhh so confusingg.. HNGGG_


	3. Chapter 2 : The Red Line of Fate

Vaughn's Arc

"You're totally drunk James." Vaughn sleepily said.

"NO I'M NOT!" James exclaimed as he clumsily took another shot of rice sake.

The animal trade boat had stopped by flowerbud village. It was the first day of Spring, and there were festivities everywhere. Vaughn and his co- workers all stopped by the bar. Vaughn, of course reluctantly followed them. Vaughn sat at the far end of the counter. Looking around, he can tell that most of the townsfolk were also eating here tonight. Vaughn wanted to get out. He really didn't like being here with a ton of people, especially drunkards. A blonde waitress walked towards him holding a bottle of sake.

"My, my, you sure look down cowboy, why don't you have something to drink?"

The blonde woman winked at him, and Vaughn just turned away.

"….I'll pass."

That moment James butted in - who was wobbling all over the place like a one- eyed weasel.

"Forget that party pooper miss Eve! He's a LONER! "James yelled,

And Vaughn shot him the most grudgingly look across the counter.

Eve started to laugh. "You guys are pretty weird calling each other loners when you guys probably don't even have a girlfriend."

James outraged, yelled, "I SO DO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!... Someday…"

Eve turned around and said, "what about you cowboy? Do you have a pretty belle back home?"

Vaughn got up. "It's none of your business."

Vaughn walked out of the bar, and headed towards the beach. He had reached his limit being with talkative people like that.

James, finally coming to his senses after vomiting in the trashcan, started to talk to Eve normally.

"Miss, Eve, is today some holiday? There's a ton of people here."

Eve's eyes lit up at that moment. "Oh, it's nothing special. I guess a lot of us are pretty down, since the little girl of our village has left the village."

James tilted his head in confusion. "Little girl? Ummm so what's her name?"

Eve smiled a little. "Her name is Chelsea."

James, unaware, also caught her smile. "Maybe she'll be my girl friend."

* * *

><p>Vaughn lay on the sandy bay at the beach. Only the silent waves were heard, and the hoot of an owl in the distance. Looking up, he saw stars dotting the whole sky. Vaughn started to think. <em>Am I really that non social? <em>He sighed heavily. Of course he was. He couln't even have a friendly conversation with a waitress. Looking up at the starry sky once more, he saw ribbons of light stretching across the sky. "Hm, A shooting star. Guess I should make a wish." The ribbons in the sky flew across the night sky. In his eyes, Vaughn saw a comet start to appear from the corner of his eye. The burning crimson of the comet mesmerized him. Soon, he remembered the legend about this comet. It was the "Red line of Fate". Anyone who saw this comet on the first day of spring meant that they were going to meet their soulmate very soon. Vaughn suddenly snapped out of that trance. "Wait, soulmate?" Vaughn mentally slapped himself. "That's just an old wive's tale, this can't be true." The Red Comet stretched further into the horizons of the sea. "I've got to stop listening to James. He's gonna turn me into a psycho."

At that moment, someone started to run down the sand bars of the beach. Vaughn couldn't see their face because of the darkness; however, he could tell that this person was panicked, because he almost knocked Vaughn down as he ran past him.

"….. What in the world…" Vaughn responded, but the person had already disappeared.

Back at the bar, everyone was singing. It was a lively time. Blue and Melody was there too, dancing. Even JAmes and his crew danced along. Suddenly, someone abruptly opened the door. Everyone surprised , turned around to see the person at the door. .

"Ma, t-this is bad n-news, the s-ship- the ship…"

Eve walked towards her panicked son. "What is it Eric, spit it out boy!"

Then he blurted out, "CHELSEA"S SHIP HAS BEEN STUCK BY LIGHTINING!"

Everyone gasped. Melody who was dancing so happily before, collapsed in Blue's arms. _What had happened to their only daughter?_

* * *

><p><em>I worked a little better o n this chapter I think.. I hope it only gets better! <em>


	4. Chapter 3: In the Life of the Sun

Chelsea's Arc

Clenching on the rails of the deck I knew a storm was coming. The hushed sounds of booming thunder rang in my ears. Slowly walking back to my room, the ship became more and more unsteady as time slowly passed by. When I finally reached my cabin I quickly got out my keys and ran in. It was dumb of me, but I sought the security of my cabin. I was wrong. The lights suddenly flickered. Waves rocked the ship violently, and I fell to my knees. The whole world was spinning around me. Was I going to die right here? Curling up I prayed. "Please Harvest Goddess, save me!"

At that moment, an ear ripping crash was heard, and the floor boards of the ship fell apart, the next thing you know, I blacked out.

In my dream I was in the light. The harvest goddess descended in front of me, her long emerald braids flowing down.

"Hello Chelsea." The harvest goddess said.

I jumped. "Huh? Y-you know my name?"

The Harvest Goddess giggled. "Of course I do you silly goose."

Still surprised, I asked, "Is it already time for me to leave this world?"

"Who do you think I am? A Soul Reaper?"

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Anyways Chelsea, there's something I need you to do. "

"Oh yes, what is it?"

"Revitalize Sunny Island . I know you are the one who will do it."

I was dumbfounded. What was the Harvest Goddess telling me to do? I was close to believing I was going insane. I get struck by lightening, and now the Goddess is in front of me, telling me to go revitalize an island I don't even know?

I protested, "Huh? ME? How can I? I need to go to Castanet to become a rancher!"

The Harvest Goddess put on a stern face and nodded her head.

"No. This Island needs you. Plus, you are going to meet new people here. "

I sighed. "Alright, but where is this island?"

The Harvest Goddess giggled. "You're already here."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, The Goddess disappeared and the lights faded away. My consciousness bubbled up to the surface. All I Could feel is the burning rays of the sun baking the salty wounds on my arms and legs.

"Hey mom I think she's awake!" the voice of a girl ran in my ears -who was she?

"Oh dear, poor thing, she must've been from our ship."

Wait these people was from the ship? Who did they get here safely? With the little strength I had, I Slowly opened my eyes. There, a woman with long red hair tied back, knelt down and started to dab some ointment on my leg. I slowly got up into a sitting position, and stared. Where was I? Who are these people?

The woman looked up. "Oh dear, thank goodness you're awake. We were afraid that you were seriously hurt."

I thought I was dreaming again. "We?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. My name is Felicia. This is my family, Elliot, Natalie and my father. We were able to get on the life boats before the lightening struck. I'm afraid you were the only one that couldn't get on."

Looking up, I could see a boy and girl about the same age as me. They must be Natalie and Elliot, I thought. Their red hair told it all. But there was one person that stood out the most. It was the bald old man in the blue trousers. Now, he was strange. He turned towards me and snapped at me.

"What are ye doing girl? Hurry up and git to your feet!"

His beady eyes stared at me, and I got up from the ground. I now realized that we were on a vast beach. There was also a road that led down here also. This place was silent. There were no signs of life whatsoever… It was abandoned.

Natalie walked up to me, "Are you sure you're alright? You were pretty lucky to survive all that."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know- anyways, my name is Chelsea. Thank you for saving me."

"Chelsea, huh? Well nice to meet you." Natalie replied.

Natalie then turned around and yelled, "Hey! Eliot you big dumbo hurry and come over here! Geez, can't you even say a 'Hello' to anybody?"

The red headed boy then nervously ran over to us. Adjusting his glasses, he started to talk. "H-hello. Nice to meet you."

I gave a big smile to Eliot. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Normal PoV

Natalie was scolding Eliot near the boat where the family had ridden in with their luggage. Eliot had apparently grabbed someone else's luggage also amidst all the panic they were in. When Chelsea looked at whose bag it was, it was surprisingly hers! Natalie said that it was 'fools luck". However, Chelsea felt extremely grateful because the bag was full of her special gifts from Flowerbud. Taro Natalie and Eliot then investigated the town. Most of the houses were very old and needed maintenance. The roads were eroded, and had to be re-tiled. Chelsea felt more and more hopeless of revitalizing this island. It was no use going to the jungle or the Forest, because the bridges were completely smashed. But there was a charm about this island that pleased Chelsea greatly. It was the large ranch that was up the road.

Chelsea, filled with excitement, said, "Whoa, this is such a large field; it has enough space for everything!"

Taro, who was right next to her, asked, "Chelsea are you by any chance from a rancher's family?"

Chelsea nodded in response and said, "Yes, I am. My mom and dad were ranchers in Flowerbud."

Taro rubbed his chin in thought. " I thought so, because a true rancher does know potential when they see it."

Chelsea blushed a little and thanked Taro. Chelsea agreed that she would run this farm. Now, Chelsea knew that her work was cut out for her.

* * *

><p>Whoo. That was fast. Anyways The chapters are getting longer and longer. Let's hope that Chelseas knows what she's dong!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Animal TraderCabbages

Mixed Arc-

Vaughn and his crew were already on their way to the next stop. James had told him about the events at the bar at Flowerbud. But honestly, Vaughn really didn't care. He was only here to earn a profit and do his job; that would be the job he would have the rest of his life. Back in Mineral Town, the trade boss had received a call. There was a request for an animal trader for Sunny Island. He recognized the people who were requesting it was Ms. Mirabelle. The boss was already aware that she was Vaughn's aunt. The man then agreed to the request and assigned the island to Vaughn. When the boat arrived at Mineral Town Vaughn was immediately called to the boss's office.

Vaughn walked in. "What is it boss? "He said.

Vaughn's boss, a muscular man, turned around in his chair. "I'm assigning you an island. Your Aunt and cousin are starting up their shop there."

"Got it. Anything else?" Vaughn replied. His facial expression was unchanged.

His boss, a little disappointed in his reaction replied "Vaughn you could at least thank me for giving you an assignment with people you know."

Vaughn just stood there and spoke. "This is my job, not some family reunion."

His Boss nodded in agreement. "Alright. Any ways, the ship that leaves for this island is every Tuesday. You'll work there Wednesdays and Thursdays. Does that sound good?" his boss asked.

"Sure, Whatever." Vaughn said. He then walked out of his office and started to go back to the ship. "Things are sure starting to get weird."

* * *

><p>"What really? Are you sure you aren't a model Julia?" Chelsea asked.<p>

"Yes, Chelsea. I'm just a blonde that works her. In the Animal shop. With my mom." Julia replied.

Mirabelle laughed heartily. " You sure have taken a liking to Julia haven't you Chelsea?"

"Of course I have! I mean what girl cannot admire her?"

"Oh, stop it; you're making me blush way too much." Julia said.

"So Mirabelle, the Animal trader's coming today?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh yes, and I just got a call that the animal trader is my nephew, Vaughn." Mirabelle explained.

Julia surprised said, "Jerky Vaughn? Ugh he's so cold. He's terrible."

Chelsea chirped, "He can't be that bad can he? A person who loves animals is a nice person no matter what, that's what my mom told me."

Julia suddenly glomped onto Chelsea." Geez, I have got to protect you from Vaughn, that ice cold BEAST is gonna hurt cute little Chelsea!"

" Whoa Julia, now you're the one who's flattering me!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Amidst all the chit chat in the animal shop, the bell on the door chimed in. The door opened and a cowboy entered the shop, and had silver white hair. He lifted up his Stetson to reveal Ice cold amethyst eyes.

"Hi Aunt Mirabelle." He muttered.

Mirabelle came over and started to pat him on the back. "Long time no see Vaughn. You sure have grown into a fine young man."

Julia then stepped in front Chelsea, and said, "Vaughn we don't see you for two years and all you can say is "Hi"?

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "What else id there to say Julia. You're a ditzy blonde- just like how I remember."

Julia playfully punched him in the shoulder and said, "Yup, that's our Vaughnie right here."

Chelsea quickly got out of her stool and walked around Julia. "Hi Vaughn! I'm the new rancher here! You're the animal trader right? I heard about you from Julia and Mirabelle!" Chelsea said.

Vaughn, slightly surprised at the talkative midget that came outta nowhere, said nothing in response.

Chelsea tilted her head. "Did I say something wrong?"

Julia shook her head and sneered, "Vaughn's just a little girl- shy that's all."

Vaughn snapped back. "You better watch your mouth Julia."

Julia stuck out her tongue. "You wimp."

* * *

><p>I realize I made a bad mistake coming here. Julia and Mirabelle we' rent the problem She was. That pipsqueak. Her sparkly sapphire eyes made my heart beat accelerate the moment she looked at me straight in the eye. What the hell? How was it that talking to this girl for 4 seconds made me feel this way?<p>

She then had a worried face on. "Did I say some thing wrong?"

And just when I was actually saying something, Julia butted in.

"Vaughn's just a little girl-shy that's all." Sneered Julia.

Out of anger I said, "Watch your mouth Julia."

Soon after, the girl said good bye and left the store. I could remember seeing her long honey colored hair wafting past me. She turned her head slightly to me and flashed a quick smile. The moment the door closed I banged my head on the counter. Hard. Why am I feeling this way? Did that comet really mean something after all?

* * *

><p>I came out of Mirabelle's store, and started to head back to the farm. There was lumber I had to collect. After all, I was the one who agreed to pay for all the roads and bridges to Gannon. Shuffling through my tool box, I thought about that animal trader. Vaughn was it? He seemed very cold, even to his family. I felt a little worried that I said something wrong. Did I have something on my teeth? Did my breath smell bad? Chelsea shook her head and took out her axe. "I've got to focus on work."<p>

That day I had chopped over hundreds pieces of wood and sowed my seeds. I really over worked my self. It was already 7, and I still had to water my plants. My whole body was sweaty. I shook while watering them. And when I was don-e I collapsed in the soft soil. It felt so nice. I could then feel myself drifting into sleep. I had no more energy.

Eliot was slowly walking up to the hill to Chelsea's farm. He had to collect her shipments, so he also took a crate with him. Looking across her field he saw that the whole field was plowed and there were seeds sown too. Eliot admired all the hard work that Chelsea had already done in one day. While gathering the items, he realized that Chelsea was lying in the field! Carefully avoiding the seeds, Eliot ran over to her.

"H-hey Chelsea! Are you OK?" Eliot said.

Eliot shook her shoulder a couple times. Finally, Chelsea opened her eyes.

"Oh hi Eliot. What are you doing here?"

Eliot sighed in relief. "Well I think that's a question I should be asking."

Chelsea then immediately got up. "WHOA! I fell asleep in the cabbage patch!"

Eliot then started to laugh. "Chelsea, that's where you get babies, not sleeping farmers." Elliot chuckled.

Both of them laughed heartily. The life on the island was going to be a good one after all.


	6. Chapter 5: Lover's Aire in fear

Back at home, Melody and Blue were extremely anxious as the mailman arrived with a letter. The letter was from Chelsea, who had gone on a ship that was struck by lightning a season before. Her mother sighed with relief as she read the letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad? How are you?_

_If you're really worried, you don't need to be. I safely was brought ashore by other survivors. I am on Sunny Island. It's really a small group of three smaller islands- and also there's a huge ranch there too! I'm working on all the roads and bridges. So far, I've paid for all the roads, and the Bridge to the forest is about to be built! Did I mention that I have a barn now? There's also this animal trader named Vaughn he's really cold and mean but I can tell he's a good person because he loves animals. He sorta reminds me of Dad! Over there Mr. Taro is teaching me more things about farming and mining. I'll be sure to visit you soon._

_Your little Sunshine,_

_Chelsea _

"Honey, our little girl is alright… I'm so glad…" said Chelsea's mother, as she wiped away a tear.

"Yeah, I knew she was strong… By the way, who's this Vaughn boy? She's saying that he's like me." Said Chelsea's father.

"Well honey, the first time I met you I thought you were the biggest Jerk on the planet. Don't you remember? I threw a bale of hay at you." Said Melody, giggling.

"You got that right." Said Blue. He then kissed his wife on her cheek. "But you still loved me."

* * *

><p>"Is that right Denny? I'm sure I've got this right this time!" said Chelsea, as she patiently waited for Denny's approve all on her casting line.<p>

"Yup, its spic and span, now all you have to do is wait for a fish to come." Said Denny as he himself cast his fishing line.

"The beach is really nice isn't it? It's all big, blue and beautiful." Said Chelsea, as she looked out into the distance.

Denny blushed, and whispered, " its sorta like you eyes."

"What? I couldn't hear you Denny."

Denny shook his head flustered. "Ah! It's nothing, nothing..."

* * *

><p>It was a hot Thursday afternoon. It was already Summer, and Vaughn still hadn't figured out what he felt around Chelsea. Therefore, Vaughn rarely kept a long conversation with her. But Chelsea was determined to open up his good heart. Though it did annoy him, Chelsea often shared some chocolate or some milk with Vaughn. She still asked him questions and talked to him. She was cute that way. Vaughn now reached the beach, where he always hung out. There, he saw that Chelsea and Denny were sitting on the dock, fishing. Vaughn felt very uncomfortable looking at this scene. He sharply turned away. Why was this anger building up inside of him? Out of frustration he kicked a lump of sand and stormed off to town. Chelsea turned to see what the noise was, but nobody was there.<p>

* * *

><p>Chelsea's Pov<p>

I stretched my arms and legs before I got up. I picked up my two fishes and turned to Denny. "Thanks, Denny, it was fun fishing with you today."

Denny smiled and replied, "Sure. Let's do this again sometime. Popper's going to feel lonely."

Denny's little penguin chirped in agreement.

I nodded. "Don't worry Popper; I'll see you again tomorrow. Anyways, I'm heading back! Bye Denny!"

I walked up the path to town. I sorta hid behind Gannon's house because I saw Julia and Eliot take a walk together. Ah, It was so cute, for some reason, they did look like a perfect couple. I sneaked past the two and headed towards the East town. Sabrina was also taking a walk. I decided to greet her.

"Sabriiiina! Wait up!" I yelled, while running up to her.

"Oh, hello Chelsea, how are you this evening?" chirped Sabrina.

"I'm pretty good. So how do you like the island so far?" I asked.

"It's wonderful. it reminds me of my mother's hometown." said Sabrina.

"Oh really? Is your mother on the island also?" I asked curiously.

"…No. My mother left my father." Said Sabrina, looking down.

"Ah! I'm sorry I asked." I replied I felt embarrassed asking now.

"No, it's alright… I just had a fight with my father. He wants me to marry a man I don't even know, just for the company." Said Sabrina.

"Oh, that's terrible!" I replied.

"Yes, I agree also. I want to fall in love with some one I truly love." stated Sabrina.

" Yeah, me too. I guess every girl dreams of their own prince charming eh?" I said.

Sabina smiled. "Yes. I agree."

* * *

><p>Vaughn's Pov<p>

I spent the rest of my day working at Mirabelle's after I saw her with that fisherman. I felt irritated the whole entire day, so I decided to go to the Diner to eat before I left for the city. While I walked down the road, I spotted Chelsea with some other girl. She had black hair and was wearing a pink dress. In my head I thought, "Doesn't this chick get tired of talking to this much people everyday?" But Vaughn did envy her. Everyone on the island loved her, and she was able to lift anyone up from the blues. Even though she talked way too much for a normal human, it did feel nice talking to her. While in train of thought, something abruptly cut it off. I heard a scream from across the street. I turned towards the direction of the scream. A goon held Chelsea by the locks of her hair. It looked that he had knocked her out. The blacked hair girl stood back- her hands to her mouth mortified. Running toward the scene I heard the conversation

" Heh, you're the rich girl of that Regis Company aren't ya? Hand over your money or else things will get pretty bloody her real fast." Chuckled the goon, as he grazed and then slit Chelsea's throat with the blade.

Sabrina screamed once again and Chelsea whispered, "Sabrina… Run..."

At that moment, nothing controlled me, my rage took over me like a beast. I clenched my fist and punched him from behind. He fell to the ground, and an unconscious Chelsea lay between me and the black haired girl.


	7. Chapter 6: Memories of the Cowboy

If I remember correctly, there's really only one time I've really cried. I was raised in a rancher's family too, in Forget- Me – Not Valley. I remember playing by the river and accidentally eating the mushrooms by the spring. My mother was Jill and my father was named Skye. My father gave up stealing and started to work with Van. I remember helping my mother harvest the plants every morning. I had a happy childhood ….for a short while. When business started to fail, my Father started to cheat on my mother, and she would often get slapped by him. Not to mention drinking every night. On one silent evening, it was the last time I would ever see my parents.

"_Vaughn, stay here. Come out after your father has gone out_." said Vaughn's mother.

"But mommy, I want to protect you! What if daddy does bad stuff to you again?" Three year old Vaughn protested.

Jill slowly grabbed Vaughn's hands. "_Vaughn, if mommy doesn't come back, please do something for me. Go up that big hill that leads to Mineral Town. Ask Mrs. Vesta for help, alright?"_ Jill then stroked her son's silver hair. "_Vaughn, don't ever forget…. I love you sweetie_."

Vaughn not knowing what his mother was going to do hugged her. "Come back soon mommy."

Jill's eyes became clouded with sadness. "_O-of course Vaughn_."

Vaughn was hidden under the underbrush near the Harvest Spring. Vaughn waited patiently for his mother. He could hear screaming and yelling from the direction of his house. Vaughn covered his ears. "Mommy will come back, won't she?" he thought. Suddenly, a loud gunfire was shot. Vaughn's head shot up. He ran out of the bush and ran to his house. Tripping over a rock, he looked up to see. It was his father. His silver hair shone in the moonlight, his whole body was covered in blood. His mother lay in front of him. Her purple eyes were dim. She whispered, "Vaughn… No… Run…."

Vaughn now was crying, and was tying to get up. His father slowly approached Vaughn. Vaughn scared for his life, could not move. Just as he pointed the gun at him, several of the townsfolk stooped him all at once. Vaughn only remembers being carried off as his mother in a pool of blood became farther and farther away.

Now there Chelsea was, in the same position of his mother. Vaughn with tears in his eyes held Chelsea tightly.

"Why… Why can't you people stay with me! Don't leave me please…." Vaughn pleaded and had tears flowing down his eyes. He suddenly lifted Chelsea, and ran to Taro's house; he didn't want to lose her like his mother. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Someone, any body! Chelsea- She's hurt!" Natalie then immediately ran to the door and slammed it open. The whole family gasped to see Chelsea. She was about to die, and Vaughn couldn't do anything about it.

Soon after that, Felicia treated her wounds and wrapped a large bandage around Chelsea's neck. Sabrina later came in too, followed by Julia and Mirabelle. Vaughn soon had to leave because the ship was leaving that night. Sabrina felt that this was all her fault. She sat next to her bed, weeping.

* * *

><p>Chelsea's Pov.<p>

I had to protect Sabrina. But the goon grabbed me by the strands of my hair. I fought and struggled.

"Sabrina, stay ba-"

I was cut off short because the man had punched me in the throat. Everything was turning dark. Just before I lost my conscious I felt a sharp pain on my neck, followed by a warm liquid tricking down my neck.

In my dream I was walking through a place I had never been to before. It was beautiful. There were Cherry blossoms everywhere, and there was a small farm on the side of the road. There, a small boy was happily running across the yard of his house. This boy looked exactly like Vaughn. I called out to the boy, but he couldn't hear me. Suddenly, a dark figure started chasing him. The boy was crying as he ran for his life. Just as I reached for him….. The dream ended.

Normal Pov

Chelsea woke up extremely sore. She was surprised to see everyone in the village gathered around her bed. Natalie, Lanna, Julia, and Sabrina all hugged her at once. Taro and Felicia also were relived as were the others. It was fortunate that was visiting that summer, and was on the island. Chelsea couldn't help but to think this man looked exactly like Dr. Alex back at Flowerbud.

"Umm Dr. Trent was it? Do you know somebody by the name of Alex in your family?" Chelsea curiously asked.

"Oh, yes, he's my brother. " Dr. Trent replied. "Did you live in Flowerbud before?"

"Yes…. Dr. Alex was the doctor of the village after all."

"Hm, it seems my younger brother did excel over there…" Dr. Trent said.

"Yep, and you know doctor? I think you did better than Dr. Alex did." Chelsea giggled.

"Is that so? Well it is fortunate that your wounds didn't turn too serious." Said Dr, Trent.

"Yeah, I know… But I'm sort of confused…. Who carried me here?"

"I believe it was the young m an in the cowboy hat." Dr Trent replied.

Chelsea's face turned red as a ripe tomato." V-Vaughn?"

Later that day Chelsea was told to rest in bed. Mirabelle and Felicia took care of her farm. Chelsea felt bad dumping the work on them; like this, but she truly was tired. Though she wanted to sleep, Chelsea kept thinking about Vaughn. And the little boy in her dream. What did this all mean?

* * *

><p>Vaughn's arc<p>

" Geez, Vaughn you look like you're about to kill. Cut it out, you're really freaking me out." Said James as he slowly inched away from Vaughn.

Vaughn then walked away from James, and headed out to the deck of the ship.

Vaughn leaned on the metal rail. Tonight, the stars were sparkling like Chelsea's eyes. He shuffled through his rucksack and found a half eaten chocolate bar Chelsea had given him the day before. Closing his eyes, he imagined Chelsea's smiling face, in the bright sunlight. Vaughn smiled to himself. This girl, who only knew Vaughn for four months, cared so much about him. Vaughn sighed heavily. An Even though he did think fondly of her, he was afraid that she would reject his feelings. Honestly, he was still trying to figure out how he felt towards her.

James came out to the deck and studied Vaughn's face. "Well, you look a little calmer. But you look like some love sick puppy." James stated.

Vaughn shook his head in dismay. "No James I'm not love sick. I'm just really confused right now."


	8. Chapter 7: The Damsel and Mother Goose

Vaughn's Arc- In Flowerbud Village

Back at Flowerbud Village, there was a lively buzz about a fortune teller in the town square. All the ladies were lined up at the fortune teller's, and of course- for love horoscopes. The Animal Trading boat had come to Flowerbud again, and James wasn't afraid to drag along Vaughn with him.

Vaughn very agitated, started to pull back, as James pulled him along by his sleeve. "Damnit, James- you better let go of me!" hissed Vaughn as his expression grew darker.

James only raised his eyebrows. "What, are you afraid of facing your future?"

He asked, as he put on a silly grin.

Just as he and James were about to reach the Town Square, Vaughn finally got a grip of James's hand.

Vaughn wrenched James fingers off the hem of his sleeve, and smacked his little furry head. Patting out the wrinkles in his left sleeve, Vaughn just sighed. "Look, James. I'm really not in the mood on going on your stupid little adventures right now."

James stood there, rubbing the little bump on his head. "Okay, fine, but next time, do it without the violence okay?" James said as he rubbed his little swollen lump on his forehead.

Vaughn scoffed. "Just only if you stop acting like an idiot," said Vaughn, as he walked off toward the other side of the road.

Vaughn wandered to the west side of the village, where there were more trees and the buildings were far apart. He soon saw two ranches next to each other. There, he saw livestock peacefully grazing in the long grass. Vaughn then remembered of his mother's cow, Julianne, and her horse, Sunset. Grinning, he walked over to the fence and started whistled to a horse that was a couple feet in front of him. The little brown foal tilted it head in curiosity, and trotted over to Vaughn.

"There, there little girl," Vaughn cooed, as he stroked her on the muzzle.

Melody, who had just come out of the barn, spotted the cowboy at her fence. She saw that he was petting one of her little foals. Smiling, she called out to him. "Hey, young man! Are you planning to take away my little baby? "

Surprised, Vaughn's head shot up.

* * *

><p>Back on Sunny Island- Chelsea's arc<p>

"Thank you so much Felicia, Mirabelle. I'm sorry, I couldn't help—But as a token of gratitude, I'd like for you guys to accept this." Said Chelsea, as she handed the two ladies bottles of frothy milk.

Mirabelle's eyes widened in surprise. "My goodness Chelsea is Lacie already giving' milk?"

Chelsea nodded energetically. "Yup, today is her first batch of high- quality milk. I could tell she was proud too." Said Chelsea as she rubbed the side of her head.

Felicia took a sip and exclaimed, "This milk is very delicious!"

Chelsea blushed a soft pink across her cheeks. "I'm glad you think so."

Chelsea, after giving the two ladies the milk, headed back up to her farm. She still had to harvest the last of the tomatoes and corn to ship. After that, cut down the stalks with her sickle. Chelsea stepped on to her field and knelt down in the tomato patch. While picking the plump red fruits, Chelsea reached to her neck, and felt the small grainy bandage on the upper part of her collar bone.

Doing this, she thought of Vaughn again. She was still dumfounded that Vaughn carried her to safety even though she hadn't done much for him, except sharing chocolate bars with him. Though, ever since this incident had happened, Chelsea couldn't keep him off her mind. Vaughn had saved a damsel in distress that day. Chelsea couldn't help to think that was terribly romantic. She sighed in bliss, and carefully picked of the last tomato off the hardened vine. Wiping her sweaty forehead, Chelsea got up and headed towards the corn stalks. "Now, let's start cutting down these monstrous plant giants."

* * *

><p>Vaughn's Pov- Back to Flowerbud<p>

I suddenly jumped as I head a woman's voice outta nowhere. The woman soon came around the barn and started walking towards me. She looked exactly like Chelsea, her big, round eyes and flowing hair. The only difference was that she looked somewhat in the mid forties or thirtes, and had mahogany colored eyes and chocolate brown hair. Still, she looked like Chelsea. I couldn't help it, but I think my face was getting warm.

The woman leaned down to Vaughn's eye level. "Are you all right young man? You look a little feverish."

I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, sorry, I was just passing by."

The woman sighed and stared out into her field. "Well it's good that we have visitors. I guess after little Chelsea has gone off to that island, this place has been mighty lonesome."

I could feel my ears suddenly perk up to that name. "Wait, Chelsea? You know her?"

The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, of course I do. I'm her mother. Judging by your reaction, I reckon that you know her also."

I couldn't believe it. Here I was in a random village, and then I run into Chelsea's mother. What was this world coming to?

The woman then gestured he hands towards to her house. "Come on inside. I'll fix up a cup of tea."

"N-no… It's alright."

The woman came over and cupped her warm hands around mine. With pleading eyes she said," Please. I need to know more about how my daughter's doing."

Alright- don't get me wrong. But I sorta gave in like a dope.

"F-fine." I muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Ohh my goodness I have posted a lot. Sheesh, I think I am really rolling with my plot a little. Next Chapter is will be a little more about Chelsea in detail. <em>

_Aww. Vaughn's such a oresama cowboy. lololol Please look forward to next chapter! _


	9. Chapter 8: Behind the Maiden's Smile

Vaughn walked through the door of the woman's house. There was a large kitchen on the far right. In the center of the room there was a medium sized wooden table. Vaughn could also see the large king bed in the back. Vaughn looked over to the far left of the room. There, was a door, and a small pink sign that read, "Chelsea's room". Even though Vaughn had never been inside Chelsea's house before, he immediately felt as if he was at home. The woman poured water in a big metal pot. She looked up, and started to talk. "Have a seat; I'll get this done real quickly."

Vaughn nodded and walked over to the dining table. As he pulled back a chair, his eyes scanned the walls of the house. The walls were dark shades of maple. On the many shelve that lined the walls; they were lined with pictures and dried pink cat blossoms. Smiling, Vaughn got out of the chair and started to look at the pictures that were on top of the fire place. In one of the pictures, there was a man and woman holding a small child in their arms. Vaughn knew right away that the woman holding the child was Chelsea's mother, the woman he had just met. Vaughn then examined the little child. It looked deep in sleep, and tufts of orangey hair stuck out of its head like a little troll. Vaughn started to warmly grin. "Chelsea sure did look like a little troll back then," he thought. His eyes then wandered off to another picture. This picture was different. There Chelsea looked to be about eight or nine in this picture. Holding and enormous pile of sunflower's, two little boys were next to her, holding small shovels. All three of them were smiling, with the dirt on their faces. Vaughn started to wonder. "Who were these little boys? Were they her siblings?" Vaughn looked around. There were no belongings that looked like that belonged to them. Were they just friends? Vaughn shook his head. This was strange. The two boys were twins, and looked exactly like Chelsea. Where were they?

Melody walked up behind Vaughn. "I see you have taken an interest in our family photos."

Vaughn turned around to see Chelsea's mother. "Oh… Yeah... Hey, who are these two boys in this picture?"

Vaughn picked up the photo and pointed his finger to the two boys who were right next to Chelsea.

Melody's eyes got wide and suddenly became a little dim. "Oh… Those two are Roy and Heath. They look just like Chelsea don't they? I guess it's not surprising, since they are Chelsea's little brothers."

Vaughn grip slightly tightened around the frame of the picture. "Oh, I thought so. So where are they now?"

Melody looked down, and her eyes wandered to the sun lit window. "Well… Let's just say… They're both in a better place now."

Vaughn felt as he had been slapped in the face. "They're dead? When did they pass?"

Melody sighed deeply. "It has already been ten years."

Back on the Island—

Chelsea's Arc

Charlie peeked out of the door frame as he heard a customer step in to the shop.

Charlie's eyes lit up for as he saw Chelsea step in through the door. "Hey lady! What'cha need? Do you need some seeds today?"

Chelsea smiled."Yup, bullseye, Charlie. So, can you get your dad for me?"

Charlie eagerly nodded and started to run back into the room in the back. "Heyyy DAAAD! The pretty lady is here! Hurry and come back out!"

Chelsea's giggled. She was flattered, but overwhelmed by Charlie's cuteness. It made her think of her own little brothers long ago.

Chen soon came back, and held a crate of curry powder in his arms. He set it down, and wiped his sleeve on his forehead. "Ah, sorry I made you wait Miss Chelsea. I was organizing the supply shed in the back."

Chelsea shook her head. "Oh, no, no, Mr. Chen. I didn't wait long."

Chen walked over to the counter and dusted off some curry powder that was on his hands. "Well, so what can I get you today?"

Chelsea opened her pouch and laid the Gald coins on the counter. I would like four bags of carrots, spinach, and yam seeds please. Chen slid the money into his left hand and carefully counted the money. Reaching under the shelves of the counter, he took out all the bags of sleeves and placed them in front of Chelsea.

"Allright, here you go! Anything else?" Chen asked.

Chelsea cupped her chin and started to think. After a couple seconds, her eyes lit up. "Oh that's it! Chen, can you get me a ferry ticket for Wednesday? I think I need to have a visit with my parents soon."

Chen nodded and took out the ferry schedule. "Yup, and I can get you a free ride too. On that day, when the Trade boat arrives, you can go on it when it leaves. I'll have the ticket mailed to you tomorrow."

Chelsea smiled. "Thanks Chen!"

Chelsea waved goodbye to Chen and Charlie, and started to head toward the east of town. She was going to ask Mark for help.

Back at Flowerbud_ Vaughn's Pov.

"Hey lady, I think I really didn't catch your name... And I don't think I really have given you my name yet… So my name is V-"

Melody cut him off at that moment. "I already know your name- your name is Vaughn correct? Chelsea talks about you in her letters. Also, my name is Tina. People call me by my nickname Melody, but young man, I'm Mrs. Tina to you!"

I was surprised. Chelsea's talked about me to her mom? What else did she tell her?

Melody walked over to the kitchen and brought back the tray of tea. She silently poured and handed the small tea cup to me. After pouring herself a cup, she rested her hands on the table. "Would like to know about Chelsea a little more?"

I nodded. I wanted to know. Why she hadn't told anybody about her dead brothers, or about her past. I wanted to know the truth behind her faces of happiness.

Melody gave another big sigh. "Very well then. I'll start telling you."

Chelsea's past - Melody's Pov

Chelsea was our first baby girl. I was only twenty- one, and so was Blue. When Chelsea was born, it was as if the harvest goddess has blessed us that night. There was a blizzard that night. Chelsea, when she was just born, she didn't cry. In the clinic there was only silence. Chelsea was dead. Martha, the mid- wife who delivered her said she could do nothing to help. Chelsea was a cold bundle next to me in that hospital bed. I remember crying all night next to my dead child. But then, I remember having a dream.

I saw a beautiful island. There was a big bright sun above it. When I looked closely, I saw a grown up Chelsea on that island waving to me... The next thing you know, the Harvest Goddess appears in that very same dream!

I remember her saying that Chelsea was to become part of a "prophecy" in the future to become the sun maiden that revitalized an island. I had no idea what she was talking about. When I woke up from the dream, it was morning, and I saw two pairs of big blue eyes staring at me. It was Chelsea. She had come back alive. That day, I had felt so overjoyed. The goddess had saved Chelsea.

She grew up big and strong. When Chelsea turned three, I gave birth to twin baby boys. Over the years, they became very close, and did every thing together. They especially loved it when they all went to the meadow to pick sunflowers in the summer. When they all played together with the other village children, the other's called the three some "Bandana Buddies." Chelsea wore a yellow bandana, and Roy and Heath wore red ones. When Chelsea was nine, and the twins were six, are terrible accident had happened on New Years Eve. It was ten years, ago, and on that night, there was an arsoner. And a killer loose in the village.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! Any ways, thanks to all who are reading this. I'm sorry I left you with a cliff hanger. but I'm having a long weekend this week.. So there will be a chapter then.. AlSO, Happeh Valentine!ヽ(●´ε｀●)ノ<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Death and Snowdrop Flowers

Chelsea's Past—Normal Pov

-Ten Years Ago -

"Roy! Heath! Wait, you two, help me carry the baskets!" Chelsea yelled.

It was a fine afternoon, and today was the day before new years, yes; it was New Year's Eve in flowerbud village. Tina (Melody) and Blue had given a very important task to do this day. They were to bring back find the hidden snow drop flowers for the New Year's festival. Chelsea was already nine years old, and the twins were turning six tonight at midnight. Tina left the responsibility of the boys to Chelsea so that they would be able to prepare the birthday surprise when they got back. Little Chelsea was so excited to take on this little mission with her little brothers.

Chelsea caught up to the two little boys, out of breath. "Boy, for five year olds, you two sure are fast."

Roy and Heath smiled at their big sister. Roy waddled over to Chelsea and grabbed the little basket in her hands. " Com on Big sister, we hafta go find the frowers."

Heath also bent over and reached for the other basket in Chelsea's hands. "We'll help you big sis."

Chelsea nodded and started to run towards the mountain. "Alright then! last one to the mountain path is a rotten egg!"

Heath and Roy eagerly chased after their big sister, their little red scarves flying in the air.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, all the townsfolk were getting ready for the festivities in the Town Square. Nina, Basil and their little daughter walked up to Tina and Blue, who were getting the streamers hung.<p>

"Ah, Melody, you're here! I heard you little ones are the kids who're gathering the snowdrops eh?" said Basil as he handed Blue another green streamer.

Tina stepped down the ladder and dusted off her jeans. "My, Basil! Nina! I thought the threesome of you were at the other town over, since its still Winter here after all."

Rosemary, Basil's and Nina's daughter slipped out between her mother and father. "Well, Mrs. Tina, we actually heard there were some bad people making a big of trouble in the other town over, so we decided not to stay long there."

Blue stepped off the ladder, dusting all the decorative confetti off his sleeve. "Trouble? What kind?"

Nina's bright eyes seemed to tone down to an eerie pine, and her facial expression turned serious. "Several criminals have escaped the jail I heard, and they're not your normal criminals either. They're sabotaging several villages all across the region, and they're setting a lot of them on fire too. I've heard this while over at the other village, and there's a high bounty on their head."

Tina put her hands to her lips, and put on a worried look. "Oh, dear, I hope nothing happens to our village."

Blue put his sturdy hands on his wife's shoulders. "I hope so too honey… But I don't think any of us should let our guard down right now. There's a really bad chill in the air… And it's not the wintry kind either."

* * *

><p>"Look big sis! I found a big one!" Roy yelled, as he held up a large snow drop flower in his hands.<p>

Heath, slightly jealous by his brother's big find, also held out his flower out to Chelsea. "Mine is the pwittiest."

Chelsea clapped in delight as she received both of the flowers from her brothers. "Well, I think they're both beautiful."

Putting the flowers in the baskets, the threesome squatted in different area of the small grove, energetically picking the delicate white flowers.

Chelsea dusted off the dirt off her hands, and put her mittens back on. Reaching in her back pocket, she pulled out two large red bandanas, with gold embroidery of their names on each of them.

"Roy, Heath! Come over here! I have a present for you!"

Roy and heath's little orange heads popped up from the little bush and they scrambled out of the stiff brambles and ran over to Chelsea.

"Wow! Big sis! Dija make those?" Heath exclaimed as his eyes sparkled.

Chelsea smiled and held out the bandanas.  
>Well, since you two are six now, I thought it was time you stopped wearing handkerchiefs on your necks. Chelsea said, as she firmly tied the cloths around her brothers' necks. She got up and slowly walked back to take a good look at the. "There! Now both of you look like big boys now."<p>

Roy and Heath ran over to Chelsea and hugged her all at once, making them fall in the snow. They all laughed and Roy and Heath gave a little kisses to Chelsea, on both her cheeks.

Still laughing, Chelsea held the two in her little arms and said, "Now that I've given you guys your birthday presents, should we go back to town now?"

At that moment, a large rustle was heard, and dark shadow figures became visible through the maple branches. Chelsea quickly shot her breath in, and gathered her little brothers to her chest even closer. Now shaking, she started to talk. " U-Uhm, h-hello. Are you people here to pick the flowers too?"

The figures all started to break out in a malicious laugh, as if they had heard a funny joke. One of the figures walked out of the shadows and chuckled, "Sure sweetheart. We're going to pick a lot of flowers here. If you mean by pick, I mean kill and burn them, sure."

The burly man dressed in dark clothing had belts of weapons, and all held large branches in their hands. Chelsea, who became extremely frightened at this moment, ran to the underbrush of the grove with her two brothers in her arms. Roy and Heath held close to Chelsea's chest, and Roy exclaimed, "Big sis, I can fight them! Go back! I'll fight them for you!" Chelsea's ignored him, and ran even more. Behind her, she could footsteps and voices behind her.

"Get that little runt! We need hostages before we can get to town!"

Chelsea ran to the thick forest, and plunged into the deep darkness of the forest. Chelsea's arms were starting to fail her and so were her legs. She had already suffered cuts and bruises already, but she took a big fall and tripped over a root. Roy and Heath fell out of her arms, and the moment they hit the ground, they crawled back to their little sister. Roy's little hands shook Chelsea on the shoulder. Heath pulled her hair.

"Come on sis, get up! The bad guys are coming!" Heath exclaimed.

Chelsea slowly lifted her head and looked at her brothers. "Roy… Heath… Go further into the forest. Get as close as you can to the Harvest Goddess Spring… You'll be safe there… I'll come for you after the bad guys... Are gone..." Chelsea winced, for she had scraped he knee badly. The snow on the gground chilleed Chelsea's bones.

Roy and Heath shook their heads defiantly. "No. Roy and I can't. We have to protect big sis together."

Chelsea clenched her fist." NO, GO ALREADY! The bad guys are almost here! You two are still young... You have to run... Hurry... run… RUN!"

The two twins surprised, scrambled to their feet, and ran deeper in the forest, and Chelseas lay there, as the bandits came closer to her. The footsteps became louder, and moments later, one of them stood right before Chelsea.

"Well, well… Look what we have here... It's the little runt." Said the man, as he kicked Chelsea in her stomach. Chelsea winced, as on the men grabbed her by the stomach, and tied her roughly with the rope.

"Hey, didn't she have to others with her?"

The man scoffed. "The others already went ahead to look. Anyways, the main gang is waiting in the town... We're in charge of the hostage."

The bandit slung little Chelsea over his shoulder and Chelsea shut her eyes closed, praying that her brothers were safe..

* * *

><p>"You bastards, what are you doing to our village?, "yelled Blue, as he was restricted by the ropes around his arms.<p>

One of the men laughed evilly. "We're sick and tired being the trash of this society. I guess it's like, teaching you all lesson."

All the towns' folk were captured and all piled in the middle of the town square. There was chaos. The whole village was on fire, and the bandits ransacked every shop in town, and destroyed everything in their path. Once they were done, all of them surrounded the tied villagers in the town square. All the decorations were torn apart, and the Village seemed like a burning hell - which was a peaceful village two hours ago.

"We're sick and tired of these sick little villages living out their happy little lives, and I think its time WE stepped in and get everything that we have deserved all our lives." Said one of the bandits.

The two bandits who had captured Chelsea, walked though the crowd, and dumped her on the cement, in front of their boss.

The boss broke out into a crazed grin and turned around to look at the villagers. Blue and Tina we're yelling and screaming, struggling to get out of the ropes.

The boss tugged Chelsea's rope and said, "Now, if you don't cooperate… We'll make sure this little doll of yours ends up in tiny little pieces."

Chelsea pretending to be blacked out, heard every thing. From the time she had fallen in the forest, she picked up an arrow head. The bandits didn't notice her slowly cut away the rope with it. As the bandit pointed the gun at her, Chelsea snapped out of the ropes and leaped out of the circle of bandits. She quickly stuck her fingers into her mouth, and whistled loudly. The loud noise echoed through the valleys, and above the fire of the village. The ground started to shake. Immediately, a while parade of animals stampeded into the square, over whelming the bandits completely. Chelsea's ran over to her family and the villagers.

Tina frightened, started to cry. "Chelsea, where are the boys? Where are they?"

Chelsea looked at her mother, and hugged her. "Mommy… I'm going back to save them."

Chelsea let go and crawled over to her father. "Daddy... use this to free everybody."

She placed the arrow head in Blue's hands.

"Hey, Chelsea. Be strong. We'll be waiting. Your dad's going to fight hard over here so don't worry." Said Blue as he kissed Chelsea on the cheek.

Chelsea got up, and started to skilfully run through the chaos of criminals and animals in her way.

Chelsea furiously ran back up the mountain path. She was still shaking, but she was determined to find her brothers. Once she had arrived at the thick forest, Chelsea yelled their names, over and over. "ROY! HEATH!"

In the distance, two gun shots were fired. The crows flew out of the trees and Chelsea for got to breathe for a moment. A second later, she bounded towrds the direction of the noise.

"No... No it can't be..." Chelsea whispered, as tear droplets formed at the corners of her eyes. Then she saw two red bandanas caught in the branches. Chelsea pried them off, and panicked, as she ran through the bushes. Finally coming to a clearance, Chelsea stopped and screamed. There, in the moon light, the two little bodies lay, and there was a pool of blood underneath them. Chelsea ran over to them and kneeled next to her brothers.

"Roy… Heath! Who—what happened?"

Roy's eyes opened with the blood trickling down his eye brows." Big sis… Are we there? Are we at home?"

Chelsea's eyes widened and held back tears. Her brotherwas falling into hallucination. "Yeah Roy… there's a big chocolate cake… With lots of frosting…" said Chelsea, her voice trembling.

Roy's eyes started to close. "T-that's good… But… I'm so sleepy… Good night Chelsea…" Tears rolled down his bloody cheeks. " I'm sorry I didn't run fast enough."

Chelsea began to break down. "No Roy... It's my fault... All mine..."

Roy or Heath never did wake up. The clock tower rang at midnight, and a loud scream could be heard from the mountain. Chelsea now wears the red bandanas on her head to remind her, of what happened this night. Or more like a curse.

* * *

><p><strong>... That was long... Oh my goodness, I think I killed myself while writing this. Even I think I made my OWN plot too sad.<strong> **ヾ(*｀Д´*)ノ**


	11. Chapter 10: Dissapear

Back to present-

Vaughn's Pov

I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. Chelsea's mother started to cry, her tear droplets falling into her tea cup.

She had suffered so much in her life… and yet, she blames her self for everything, and still smiles for everybody. Why... hadn't she told anybody?

Chelsea's mother then sniffed and wiped away her tears with a napkin. "Well. That's the story. I can't help the fact that Chelsea still blames herself to this day…"

I clenched my hands into fists. Chelsea had suffered as much as I did. And yet, here I am, living my life out like a loner.

The door then creaked open, and a tall muscular man walked in. He took off his baseball cap and hung it on the coat rack. He looked up. "Hey, Tina, who's the kid?"

The man sort of intimidated me. He had eyes of deep cobalt blue and fiery sunset hair.

Chelsea's mother got up and walked over to him. "Oh, welcome back. Blue, this is Vaughn, one of Chelsea's friends. Vaughn, this is my husband, Blue."

Chelsea's father crossed his arms and had a serious look. "You better not pull any moves on my little girl."

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't get the wrong idea sir. I'm only an acquaintance."

Chelsea's mother snickered and hooked one of her arms around Blue's arms. "Well, young man, I bet you- that Chelsea will want to be your best friend at some point."

I tipped down my hat and smirked. "Yeah… I think she's already made me her friend."

* * *

><p>Back on the Island—<p>

Chelsea's arc

"Hey, Chelsea! Are you home? I have mail for you!" Natalie yelled, as she knocked on the door.

Chelsea finished tying her bandana around her head and scrambled to the door. "Coming!"

Chelsea turned the brass knob quickly, and opened the door. Natalie stood, holding out a ticket with a note attached to it.

"Chen said he didn't have anytime to deliver it, so I helped him."

Chelsea, receiving the ticket, she examined them. "Oh, this must be my ferry ticket." Chelsea chirped.

Natalie's eyebrows slightly scrunched together. "Ferry? Are you going some where Chelsea?"

Chelsea nodded, and showed the ticket to Natalie. " I'm going to visit my family back in Flowerbud. I'm going to Mark's today so that he can take care of the farm while I'm gone."

Natalie's eyebrows loosened. "Oh, I see. Anyways, I need to see if Elliot didn't mess up the shipments again... So see you later Chels. Oh, and stop by before your boat arrives, you hear?"

Chelsea nodded, and waved to Natalie as she walked back to town. Chelsea quickly watered her fall seeds and headed toward the barn. She swung opened the little gates and called her cow's name. " Laaaciee…. It's morning girl."

The cow had finished eating her little section and fodder, and was flicking her tail back and forth. "Moooo."

Chelsea grinned widely. "I'll be gone only for a little bit, so be good to Mark alright Lacie?" said Chelsea, as she pet her cow on her head.

"…..Moooo."

Chelsea finished feeding and tending to the farm and she headed toward the hotel in the east town. Just as she walked the café, Elliot and Julia walked out of the doors of the café.

"Oh, Chelsea! Fancy meeting you here!" said Julia, as she energetically waved to her.

Chelsea also waved, and walked back the two. "Hi Julia, hi Elliot… How are you?"

Elliot scratched the side of his head. "W-well… I asked Julia out to lunch today."

Julia had a little pink blush on her cheeks. "Elliot finally has the initiative to ask me out now."

Elliot laughed nervously, as he adjusted his slipping glasses.

Chelsea clapped her hands. "Wow, so you two are a couple… Wow, congrats to you two!"

The threesome chatted for a while, and Chelsea finally reached the Hotel and walked in.

Vanessa, who was the manager of the hotel, saw Chelsea walk in.

"Oh, Chelsea? How are you? Are you here for a visit?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yup, I need to ask a favor from Mark."

Vanessa's eyes lit up. "Oh, Mark, he's in the back, as usual."

Chelsea nodded and walked towards Mark's room. She knocked, and said," Maaark! It's Chelsea!"

A big crash could be heard, and a big slam on the inside of the room. Suddenly, Mark abruptly opened the door, his blond hair tangled with his cap. "C-Chelsea?"

Chelsea, a little surprised her self, only made out a couple words." Um… Hi Mark… Are you busy?"

Mark shook his head. "Uh, no…I was just doing nothing… I was just getting a little bored."

Chelsea smiled. "Well, men need to get on their feet! So, that's why I have a favor to ask you Mark."

Mark was now blushing, and extremely anxious to what Chelsea was going to say. "W-what is it?"

Chelsea grabbed both of his hands into hers and held them up. "Will you take care of my farm while I go visit my parents? I heard from Taro that you've been wanting to test out your farming skills for a while now."

Every strand of Mark's hairs stood up, as his face became the color of a tomato. "O-Of Course Chelsea..."

Chelsea, oblivious to Marks red face, made it even worse when she jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks Mark!"

Chelsea's and Mark walked back to Chelsea's farm, and she gave out specific directions about her animals and her crops. After a couple hours of explanations and directions, Mark suddenly held Chelsea's hands.

Chelsea, surprised, asked "What's wrong Mark? Do you need to show me something?"

Mark shook his head, and started to talk. "C-Chelsea… I've had a really long crush on you… Ever since I got off the boat to this island… I was wondering… If…."

Chelsea tilted her head. "If?"

Mark gripped harder on Chelsea's hand. "If you would be my girlfriend."

Chelsea's eyes widened in surprise. In her heart, there were alarms going off. She suddenly had a flashback of her brothers, dead in front of her. Chelsea held her breath for a long time. Putting a face on, she lifted her head coolly. "Oh, OK, Sure Mark! I'm already your friend though… But Mark, I like you too!"

Mark had a worried look on. "No- Chelsea that's not what I'm-"

Chelsea slipped out his hands. "Oh, Sorry mark! My boat is here! I've gotta go!"

Chelsea ran, and sped toward the beach. Running to the beach, she saw that the boat was already there.

She wanred to slap herself. Chelsea had all thoughts mixed inher head. "Why did I have second thoughts? I can't love anybody... I just can't...

Or else they're going to dissapear on me the moment I do..."

* * *

><p><strong>POOR MARK! I just threw Mark into the corner of rejection didn't I? I'm so sorry.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: : L' Amant

Vaughn's Pov

As I leaned against the rail of the boat, I saw the island getting closer and closer in the horizon. Strangely, I wanted to see her immediately. I wanted to talk to her, and bring out the truth from her. I wondered, "Why am I thinking about her too much… When did I start to care?"

The boat finally docked to shore, and I stepped off the boat first. Looking around, I saw the fisher man… and Chelsea, who was walking straight towards to my direction.

I walked towards her too. Coming closer, I saw that she was obviously crying. I stood in front of her. I stopped at the point where we were face to face, and yet she continued to walk past me. I reached out my arm and stopped her by the shoulder. "Hey. Where are you going?"

Chelsea looked up, and I saw that her eyes were red, and tears were rolling down as she talked. "Vaughn I'm so horrible… I'm so horrible…"

She wept her face in the palms of her hands.

Out of impulse, I reached over and hugged her. She was shaking, and I held my arms around her tighter. I realized how small Chelsea was, her height only coming up to my chest. I felt that if I held her any tighter, she'd snap in two. But she was hurt, and was weeping in my arms. The boat whistled, and started to sail away. Chelsea and I stood in the middle of the dock, and Chelsea wept and wept, and I only stood there, still holding her. "Who did this to her?"

* * *

><p>Chelsea's Pov<p>

I don't really know how long I had been crying. All I knew that I was in Vaughn's arms, and that I had been the most horrible person to Mark. Why didn't I calmly reject his confession and move on? Why… was I crying this badly…? Roy and Heath kept coming back in my mind. Was this the reason I was crying?

I finally felt the flow of my tears stop. It was dusk, and the sky was orange. I realized Vaughn was holding me really tightly. I felt my face go on fire. "V-Vaughn…"

Vaughn let go and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Are you done balling your eyes out now?"

I nodded. My eyes felt swollen and my eye lids were heavy.

Vaughn turned his head toward the side. "Now, since you're done would you like to explain to me why you're crying?"

I held my breath in. Should I? I knew I had to. My boat had already left, and I ended up crying in his arms. I had no choice but to. By now, Vaughn's amethyst eyes were burning into me, demanding explanation.

"Alright. Then let's sit on the sand and I'll talk to you about it."

* * *

><p>At the Diner- Normal Pov<p>

Denny had called a couple friends over at the Diner. Everyone was there, and Mark was the last one who arrived. Pierre, Sabrina, Lanna, Denny, Mark, Julia, and Elliot all sat around the table.

Denny suddenly got up, holding up a glass of apple juice. "Thank you everyone for coming today." Denny cleared his throat. "Now, let's party till we drop!"

Everyone clapped and laughed, except for Mark. Julia noticing this called over to Mark, who was across the table.

"Hey, Mark you look pretty down. Did anything happen?" asked Julia.

Pierre also looked at Mark standing up in the chair because he was too short.

He said, "Yes, I agree. It looks like you ate a bad mushroom."

Mark sighed, and scratched the side of his head. "Well… I guess I got rejected by the girl I like…"

Everyone at the table gasped, and gathered closer to Mark's seat. Lanna, who was extremely excited about this news, started pelting Mark with questions.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it? Is she cute? Is she a tourist? Is she on this island? Oh come on tell us!"

Mark's face became bright crimson. "It's... Ch-Ch-Che..."

Pierre's face became utterly confused. "Chicken?"

Mark shook his head. "No..! It's… Chelsea."

Everyone gasped once more, and Sabrina silently walked out the moment she heard Mark's confession. Denny, who was cheering also, suddenly stopped and started to think. He walked over to Mark and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey man, that was pretty bold… But you know what? I think I saw Chelsea on the beach a couple hours ago. I think she was crying… Just when I was about to talk to her, the trade boat pulled to the dock, and I saw Vaughn walk out of the boat… And Chelsea ran to him and hugged..."

Everyone became dead silent for a moment. Lanna finally was the first to speak.

"Oh my gosh. Do you think Mark was rejected because of Vaughnie?"

Mark face was blank, and he only sat there, shocked to what he had just heard.

* * *

><p><strong>. I am Evil. Just EVIL! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO MARK? I'M SO SORRY! <strong>

**Also, there will be somthing happening betewwen Chelsea and Vaughn next chapter... OHOHHHOO...**


	13. Chapter 12: Light

Normal Pov

Mixed Arc

Chelsea and Vaughn sat on the beach. There was a small fire made, and they sat in front of it. Vaughn finished throwing in the last of the moss and dead wood into the fire and sat next to Chelsea. Chelsea gathered her knees to her chest and started to draw circles in the sand. " …. Vaughn, you won't tell anybody this, promise?"

Vaughn nodded. "Sure. It's not like I have a lot of friends to tell anyway."

Chelsea stared into the fire. "Mark, he asked me out, and I rejected him by ignoring the question."

Vaughn's eyebrows furrow together, suddenly a pressure started to build in his stomach. "Uh-huh. I'm listening."

Chelsea buried her head in her arms. "Mark loved me… And I hurt him… Like I did…. With my brothers."

Vaughn suddenly got up and faced Chelsea. "Why… Are you blaming yourself? Sure as hell you aren't responsible for rejecting that guy, and you didn't have any thing for him, so why the hec do you have to say it was your fault? That goes that same for Roy and Heath too! You're not the ones who shot them!"

Chelsea's eyes were wide, shocked at Vaughn's out burst. "Vaughn… How did you know…?"

Vaughn, realizing what he had just said, slapped his mouth. "Darn it…. I spilled the words outta my mouth."

Vaughn sat back down, and stared into the fire with intense eyes. "I ran into your parents back when I stopped by in Flowerbud."

Chelsea's eyebrows rose up. "My parents…? You met them?"

Vaughn nodded. "Yeah. Your ma wanted to know how you were doing. While I was at your house… She told me about you… And your brothers."

Chelsea's eyes became dim. "Oh… So that's why."

Vaughn's eyes furrowed together even more. "You know, I sorta feel the same way."

Chelsea turned her head to look at Vaughn. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I feel the same way of blaming myself, because my mother was shot in front of my eyes…And I couldn't do anything."

Chelsea put her hands to her lips. "Your mother is dead?"

Vaughn said nothing in response to Chelsea's question. Instead, he just started to slowly talk about his past.*

Chelsea sat there and listened, and the only sound that could be heard is Vaughn's low voice, and the soft waves of the sea.

"…. So I never saw my mother….Or father again."

Vaughn's eyes were distant. It was quiet. Vaughn, having told this story, felt as if he let out a big burden off his shoulders. But as the time went by, Vaughn noticed Chelsea crying again.

"Hey, why are you crying again? Smoke got in to your eyes?"

Chelsea shook her head. "No… I'm just thinking how you must felt… Seeing your mother like that…. Hearing your story, I'm sorta relived that I have someone to relate to."

Vaughn turned over to Chelsea, and grabbed her face by his hands. He wiped away the tears In her eyes, and Chelsea's face in Vaughn's hands, Chelsea blushed wildly. "Chelsea. There's no need to cry for me. I bet you you've cried all alone all this time. Just remember, I'll be there for you. So don't cry alone."

Chelsea's eyes were wide with surprise. She touched Vaughn's hands, which were on her cheek. "Thank you Vaughn."

Vaughn and Chelsea sat in front of the fire for quite a while, Chelsea's head resting on Vaughn's shoulder. The light of the fire could be seen from far off the shore, and both of the light in their hearts were shining just as brightly. It was the start of a new love.

Back at the Diner

Normal pov

Everyone finished eating at the diner. Denny, Pierre, Lanna, Julia, and Elliot all left, and Mark slowly headed back to the hotel. Mark as he approached the street light saw Sabrina leaning against it.

"Hey Sabrina, shouldn't you be at home?"

Sabrina looked up, her big glasses slightly reflecting the light.

"Oh! Mark! Oh no, no, my father's having another fit with other companies on the phone right now… I'd rather be out here right now."

Mark grinned slightly and stood next to Sabrina. "So, why'd you walk out all the sudden? Denny and the others were wondering were you were."

Sabrina blushed a little and turned away. "It's just that I felt out of place."

Mark tilted his head. "Nobody can't ever feel out of place here Sabrina, I mean, I told what I felt bad about to the others, and everyone picked me back up. You're part of this big family too."

Sabrina smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "Oh Mark…"

Mark then smiled. "I realized that Chelsea deserves her own happiness, and it's up to me to find my own happiness."

Sabrina sighed." Yes, I do too. I hope you find your own happiness soon."

Mark looked up at the sky and sighed, ruffling his hair. "Yeah. I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>I cut these latest chapters a little short because I'm working on a really big chapter right now..<strong>

*** if you don't remember avout Vaughn's past, go back to the chapter " Memories of a Cowboy." That whole cahpter was all about him. So, like I didn't want to repeat myself... SO I just shortened it. Thank you for who ever is reading. If you have any suggestions about the plot, I'm all ears, so review and PM away!**


	14. Chapter 13: Healing and Homecoming

Normal Pov

"It's good that your ticket is also one for today too." Said Vaughn, as he walked with Chelsea down the road to the beach.

"Yeah… But I couldn't find Mark… I wanted to apologize for yesterday…" said Chelsea, as she held her luggage tighter in her arms.

"He'll be somewhere I guess." Vaughn muttered.

Chelsea nodded, and looked up at Vaughn. "Hey Vaughn, you were the one who saved me when I got hurt by that goon, weren't you?"

Vaughn's face turned pink. "How'd you-"

"Dr. Trent told me the morning I woke up from that day."

Vaughn pulled down his hat and turned away. "It's no big deal."

Chelsea walked around him and stood on her toes and gave a peck on Vaughn's cheek. Her red rubber boots gave a little squeak as Chelsea stepped down from tiptoeing. Chelsea had a litttle grin on her face, and stuck out part of her tounge out.

Vaughn stopped and steam came out of his ears. "Hey! What are you-"

Chelsea giggled. "Vaughn, I couldn't thank you after you saved me. I guess I couldn't give you anything in return… But Vaughn, you're an amazing friend and an ultra cool prince charming too!"

Vaughn scoffed. "Seriously, are you like, three years old? Prince? Are you crazy?"

"Yup, I am Vaughn. But I'm nineteen years old, so I guess I really can't be three, can't I?"

Vaughn shook his head and walked on with Chelsea.

The two finally reached the beach, and they could see the boat slowly rolling in from the horizon of the sea. Chelsea slowly walked to the dock and silently stood there. The sea breeze blew, and gently blew her hair to the side. Her strands looked like strands of shining gold, her eyes reflecting the clear aquamarine of the sea and sky. Vaughn on the other hand, was trying not to stare at Chelsea. Just as the boat docked to shore, a voce was suddenly heard from behind them. Chelsea and Vaughn turned around to see who it was, and to their surprise, it was Mark.

"Chelsea! Wait!" Mark yelled as he ran up to them.

Chelsea's eyes widened in surprise. "Mark? I was looking for you this morning you know!"

Mark held up a hand to Chelsea, trying to catch his breath. "I'm s-sorry… I just wanted to tell you… That I was wrong… Suddenly asking you out like that."

Chelsea's face turned a little sad, and she walked over to Mark. "No… Mark. I'm the one who should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I ignored you. But Mark, I'm afraid I can't return my feelings to you." Said Chelsea, as she put on a bittersweet smile.

Mark looked up apologetically. "No… I understand. Besides, it's okay if we're friends right?" Mark asked, the light in his bright green eyes coming back.

Chelsea held out her hand and grinned. "Of course Mark, I mean, I'm trusting you to look after the farm aren't I? "

Mark shook her hand. "Yeah."

Chelsea waved Vaughn and Mark goodbye, and Chelsea quickly go on the boat. Chelsea, on the deck, still waved. The boat soon became an insignificant speck in the distance, and Mark and Vaughn just stood there.

Mark sighed, and grinned at Vaughn. "You sure are lucky Vaughn…. Being Chelsea's boyfriend and all."

Vaughn sharply turned around, facing Mark. "Watch your mouth kid. I'm not her boyfriend."

Mark held up his hands. "Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to offend you of anything..."

Vaughn walked away from the dock, and headed toward Mirabelle's shop. What he didn't know was that being there with Mark really wouldn't change with being with Julia. Since Julia had also heard about Chelsea's and Vaughn's little scene at the dock. Julia of course was impatiently waiting to find out all she can when Vaughn walked through the door. She was pacing back and forth, back and forth. Of course, Mirabelle stood behind the counter, slightly worried about her daughter's strange behavior. Vaughn non chalantly walked in. "Morning, Mirabelle, Julia." Suddenly, Julia walked up to Vaughn, wearing the face of an angry big sister.

"VAUGHN. I heard you and Chelsea are an item now." Said Julia, crossing her arms.

Vaughn payed no attention to her glare. "I said nothing about it. We aren't in a relationship."

Julia frowned. "Vaughn, that's not what I'm annoyed about. Chelsea's a good girl. Don't play with her feelings. Girls are sensitive. Chelsea is all dear to us, so don't hurt her." She said, putting on a worried look.

Vaughn scrunched his eyebrows together in annoyance. "Trust me; she's stronger than you think."

* * *

><p>Chelsea's Pov<p>

On the ship to Flowerbud Village

I wandered around the deck of the ship. The waters were calm, and the seagulls were in high sprits, circling around the sail. The wooden board of the ship creaked, and I held tight to the rail. There were many burly men carrying heavy crates, and a couple had goats and cows being ushered to the lower cabins. Nobody seemed to take notice of me, and I sort of felt like an invisible nuisance. Next to me was a man, with shaggy black hair. He was also looking out to the sea. I couldn't help to stare at the guy. Then moments later, he turned his head.

"Huh? Are you a passenger? Uhhh, little girl aren't you a little young to come alone on ferries such as this?"

I couldn't speak properly. I was a little annoyed t hat he thought I was a little girl, but I could sense the friendliness in the tone of his voice.

"Well, actually, I'm nineteen." I said.

The guy put on a surprised look and examined my face. "Huh, for a nineteen year old, you sure have a baby face… Huh, Oh well. Anyways, miss my name is James."

He held out his tanned hand. I shook it and greeted him also. "Hi, my name is Chelsea. I actually came from Sunny Island, but I'm visiting my hometown, Flowerbud."

James out his finger on his chin in thought. "Hey, you know what? I think I head about you when I was over at Flowerbud with my friend… Were you perhaps the girl everyone got worried about 'cause your ship got struck my lightening?"

Shocked, I asked James more questions. "Really? Everyone was worried? Wow, I didn't know that everyone knew..."

James rubbed the back of his neck, trying to recall what he had heard that night. "Well, my buddy and I were at the bar, so I guess that's we heard about you."

Leaning against the rail, I looked up at the sky. "It's such a small world, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Arriving at Flowerbud Village.

Chelsea waved goodbye to James as she got off the passenger platform that led to the dock. Chelsea scanned the beach of her hometown, and realized that it hadn't changed at all. The dolphins were squealing at the shore, and the pine trees were towering over the shore. She walked up the brick road, and passed by the tool shop. Chelsea passed by a couple of the townsfolk, and greeted them. Chelsea finally crossed the bridge, and stood in front of her family's farm. There was a large field of flowing green grass, and the large farm was there too. She walked towards her house to the far right, and knocked on the wooden door. "Mom, dad! I'm home!" Chelsea yelled, with an anxious feeling building up in her heart, the door slowly opened, and to her surprise, it wasn't her mother at the door. It was her uncle, Gray.

"Huh? Uncle Gray? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! Yeah I know, Gray just popping outta nowhere... But He'll be in the next chapter too. So will Clai** <strong>

**( Even though I sorta covered it, smoe of you already know..)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Approaching Beast

Chelsea's Arc-

Normal Pov.

Chelsea walked into her home, curious to why her uncle was at the door. The moment she walked in, Chelsea saw that her aunt Claire was there also, with her parents. They were at the table having a heated chat. Auntie Claire and my mother were the first to take notice of me.

"Oh my goodness, Chelsea, is that you?" said Claire, as she came up to Chelsea and hugger her.

Chelsea was surprised, for as she hadn't seen her Aunt and Uncle only last year. Her Aunt hadn't changed much though; she still wore those overalls, and had beautiful strands of pure gold. Chelsea's mother also came to hug Chelsea, just as happy.

"Oh. Honey…. I missed you so much…." Said Tina, as she gave her daughter a kiss on her head.

Chelsea's father slowly came out of his chair and walked over to the little group of hugging ladies at the door. Gray also walked around them, and stood next to his brother. Though Gray was a couple years older than his brother Blue, they were exact twins. They wore the same kind of hat, had the same cobalt eyes, and the same sunset hair.

Blue came over to Chelsea and patted her on the head. "Welcome home Chelsea. You must be pretty tired."

Chelsea let go of her Aunt and Mother. "No, I'm not actually. I had a good night's sleep before I got here."

Gray crossed his arms and chuckled. "Good. We all have lots to talk about then."

* * *

><p>Back on the Island-<p>

Normal Pov

Vaughn threw the last bales of hay in the stable, and reined in the last of the grazing cows. He walked around the stables, and came through the backdoor of Mirabelle's shop. His boots made a slight clanking noise as he walked in. Julia and Mirabelle were sitting at their dining table having a cup of milk tea.

"Oh, Vaughn. Good work today." Said Julia, as she took a sip of tea.

"Would you like to have a cup dear?" said Mirabelle, holding a cup to Vaughn.

Vaughn shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass. My boat should be here soon."

Vaughn picked up his bag and headed toward the door. A moment later, the door opened, and three men in tuxedoes and sunglasses walked in. Vaughn stepped back, freaked out at the men suddenly coming in. Julia and Mirabelle also got up, and looked over to see what the commotion was. The men dressed in black made a pathway another man appeared all clad in gold and white. He had a white tuxedo, with god stripes, and gold silk dress pants. He had a slick hairdo, and the face of a sly fox. He fingered a gold coin in his hand.

"Hello. Are any one of you the Ranchers around here?" The Flashy man asked, as he flipped the gold coin in his hand.

Vaughn crossed his arms, slightly suspicious at the guy. "She's not here. She's on a short trip. What do you want from her?"

A grin broke out the the man's fox-like face. "Well, I'd like to buy this shabby little island… And I heard the rancher's only a kid. HA! I'll be like taking candy from a baby."

Vaughn stormed up to the man and grabbed the collar of his shirt into his fist. His bodyguards also grabbed him by the arms. Vaughn growled," You WHAT?"

The fox- face man just scoffed. "You didn't hear me cowboy? I'm going to take away this island."

Vaughn roughly let go and pushed him out of the way. He slammed the door shut, and stormed off to the beach. He pinched the two creases between his eyebrows. "Oh, goddesses, Chelsea, hurry up and come back."

* * *

><p>Back at Flowerbud Village<p>

Chelsea's Arc

"Really? Aunt Claire? You're having a baby?" Chelsea enthusiastically said.

Claire blushed, and nodded. "Yes. It may not look like it yet, but a little baby's in my stomach alright. That's why we came over to town to tell about the big news."

The whole family clapped and patted Gray's and Claire's backs, giving a hearty congrats. It was even more exciting because Claire had suffered two miscarriages, and this time, the doctor had said the baby was healthy this time.

Chelsea put her elbows on the table and put her face in the palms of her hands. "I wish I can get married and have kids soon." Chelsea sighed.

Chelsea's mother then clapped her hands. "Oh, Chelsea, that cowboy friend of yours dropped by a couple days ago… Is he one of your friends?"

Chelsea's cheeks turned a slight coral color. "Oh right! Vaughn told me that he visited you!"

Gray leaned in toward the table. "Hmmm? What do I see? I see my little niece blushing. Does that mean you are fond of this Vaughn boy?"

Claire squealed out of joy. "Wow, Chelsea! What is he like?

Chelsea panicked, as the shade of her face turned from a light pink to a vivid red. "U-um well….. He's just a friend really…. But even though he's a little cold, but once you sorta melt it away, he's really sweet and caring."

Claire and Tina looked at each other with playful eyes. They both said at the same time, "Now, who does that sound like?" They said, both of them staring directly at Blue and Gray.

Blue out on an opposing face on. "Hey, don't compare me to that kid! I'm nothing like him at all!"

Tina chuckled. "Oh, honey, you may think you're wrong, but you and your brother fit perfectly with the role."

Everyone then broke out into a symphony of laughter, filling the room with a warm atmosphere of a family. Chelsea started to think of her friends back on the island, and how they were doing. But for some reason, there was a bad feeling in her gut building a little, causing her to worry. Had something happened on the island? Or was something going to happen? Chelsea shook out these thoughts and decided to ignore it. It was probably from being a little seasick from being on the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... Now I'm sorta involving Hero of Leaf Valley aren't I? Haha, this story is just a MOSHPOSH of every thing! Anyways, like always, thankyouy for whoever is reading, and look forward to the next chapter please! ^^*~<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Eaten By The Wolf

Chelsea's Pov

I heard the early birds chirp outside my window. "How long has it been since I had slept in this bed?" I thought. Mom had left everything where it had been. My shelves of dried flowers and rocks. On my nightstand was a picture of me, Roy, and Heath playing in the river. Kicking my green tartan blankets away from my feet, I reached for my jeans and yellow shirt. I grabbed my bandana from my nightstand, and firmly tied the red cloth around my head. I reached for my rucksack that was hung on the arm of my rocking chair. I decided that after I took care of the farm chores today, I'd leave for the next boat today. I felt too worried, and I needed to get back to the island. I could sense a feeling of urgency lurking within the depths of my gut. Slipping on my red rubber boots, I turned the brass knob of my door and headed out of my room. Mom and Aunt Claire were already setting the table, and Uncle Gray and Blue were already taking care of things outside.

Mom set down a plate of toast and looked up at me. "Good morning little sunshine!"

I wiped my eye, and yawned. "Good morning mom. Good morning Aunt Claire."

Claire set down a glass of milk on the table, and looked up also. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you have a good slee- AH!"

I suddenly jolted awake by Aunt Claire's sudden scream. "What's wrong Aunt Claire?"

Tina quickly set down the jar of jam and approached Claire. "Are you alright? Is your belly hurting?"

Claire rubbed her slightly swollen belly and laughed. "Oh it's nothing dear. The baby is a little excited that's all. I think it was playing soccer in there!"

We all laughed, and ate our breakfast, talking about whether the baby would be a girl or boy. The thing is, I was happy either way. After we were all done, I carried the dishes to the sink. Mom was already washing them, and I decided to tell her my plans.

"Hey mom, I think I need to get back to the island as soon as possible."

Tina looked over, her face a little stricken with confusion. "Already? Well, honey, you came yesterday!"

I sorta felt like I was hurting my mom. "I'm sorry Ma, but I feel like, like there's something going on over there, and I don't think it's good either. This feeling's been in my gut ever since I got here."

Claire came with a rag in her hands, and started to dry the dishes. "Well, Chelsea, whatever your gut is telling you, I think you better go to the island the… I know that feeling. One time I took a trip, and I had a bad feeling in my gut too. So when I got back to Mineral Town, your uncle had broken his arm because he fell off the roof!"

Tina's face softened, and she looked at Chelsea. "Well, honey. I don't blame you. I guess you're a little worried about your friends over there…. So you can go, but make sure to visit soon alright?"

I kissed both my Aunt and my mom on the cheeks. "Of course I will! Even I can't stand being away from home too long."

* * *

><p>Back on the Island-<p>

Normal pov

"Now, kid, tell us were this Chelsea girl is, or else we'll make sure to force it out of you." Said the fox- face man, as he caved in closer to Mark.

"I-I swear! I don't know where her home town is! She just told me she'd be back by the end of the week, that's all!"

The men in the tuxedos let go of Mark's arms. The fox- face man started flipping the gold coin again, and he just scoffed. "What an ugly island. I can't believe father actually used to own this place."

Mark slowly got up, intimidated by the men that surrounded him. Mustering enough courage, he stared to speak. "W-why do you want this island anyway?"

The fox- face man laughed. "My father used to own this island, and it was prosperous. Until businesses started to fail, everyone left the island. But now, I heard the island is making a comeback because of a little girl rancher. So I think it's time to retrieve of what is rightfully mine."

Mark's anger slowly built up. "You have no right!"

The fox face man chuckled. "Ha! Try winning against a billion dollar company. This island is nothing compared to what I already have!"

"I think that's enough."

Mark and the fox face man turned around, and it was Taro, along with Natalie and Elliot. Taro walked his way over to the fox faced man. "This island- was abandoned. The contract that bonded your company and this island was discontinued. You can't just barge in and re-claim this island, without the main island manager's consent, even if you do have the money, you crazy whippersnapper."

The fox faced man just out on another malicious grin. "Huh. So if the little rancher won't answer to money, I have other methods."

Natalie snapped, "You rich creep. Get your butt off this island. Sure as hell Chelsea will say yes to you," She hissed, flashing a disgusted look at the man.

Elliot nervously nodded, the look of determination flickering within his brown eyes. "This island is belongs to everyone here on the island. You can't take it away that easily."

The fox face man laughed evilly and put on a dark grin. "Watch me."

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Chelsea's Arc

Chelsea said goodbye to her family, and got on the next boat to Sunny Island. This time it wasn't a trade boat, but a traditional passenger boat. The trip would only be a couple hours, so Chelsea decided to stay on the deck until it arrived. Chelsea looked out towards the sea, and saw that there were many little fish jumping, and Chelsea leaned forward to see what it was. The fish were flying fish. Their wings were the same shade as Chelsea's eyes, transparent like aquamarine crystals. Chelsea stood in awe of these for quite a long time. But just like that, 3 hours had already passed, and Sunny Island was already in plain sight. Chelsea then diverted her attention away from the fish and looked up. There on the beach, Chelsea could see a large helicopter in the middle of it. Chelsea was very confused. "Why is THAT there, of all places?" she thought.

Chelsea soon got off the ship. Walking on the wooden dock, she felt an eerie chill in the air. It was fall, but this was different. The air felt electrified, and cold. Chelsea shivered. What was this feeling? Chelsea walked up the path from the beach and headed up her farm. She saw nobody she knew on the way up. This was too strange. Chelsea finally reached her farm, and there was a group of men in black in front of her field... They all surrounded a man, who looked almost the age of thirty, in a gold tuxedo. He had violet colored hair, and eyes the color of fire. His face resembled that of a fox. Suddenly he looked up, looking straight at Chelsea.

It was silent. Dead silent.

The fox- faced man, walked smoothly past the group of men, and his gold tuxedo almost blinding her. Chelsea sensed an evil from this man. She took a step back; the fox faced man stepped closer, almost 3 inches away from her.

"Hello, little girl. Are you the rancher of this island?"

Chelsea started to shake, and no words came out of her mouth. She nodded nervously. "Y-Yes I am."

The fox faced man grinned like a villain. "Oh… It's so nice meet you. You see, I am interested in buying this island…. Would you care to sign the contract?"

Chelsea's head shot up in shock. "What?"

"Yes. I want this island."

Chelsea stepped back from the man, her face full of anger. "No way! I'll never hand it over…. I won't accept the money!"

The fox faced man just smirked. "Fine. If it's the money you don't want, I have other options."

Then the man walked over to Chelsea, and Chelsea, stepped back even more. But the fox faced man was too quick. Before she knew it, he held her chin in his hand. Chelsea struggled, but she was pinned against the side of her house. The fox-faced man pinned her against the side of the house, and evilly grinned. "I was actually relieved to hear that the rancher was a pretty little girl… Now that I'm seeing you in person, you sure are beautiful."

Chelsea growled. "Get off of me! Get off!" Chelsea tried to wrench away from fox- face's grasp, but he was too strong.

The fox faced man smirked. "Now little girl, I have taken all the residents of this island into secret hostage. You have a couple choices at this point: Take the money, give the island to me, and save all of them, or don't take it and I'll keep them hostages… Or…."

Chelsea, still aggravated, hissed between her teeth. "Or what?"

"Save all of them and the island, becoming my bride in return." Said the fox- faced man, his red eyes shining like a demon's.

Chelsea's heart stopped beating for a moment. Her whole body froze. "W-what?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOES! CREEPER ALERT! What wiill happen next? Dun DUn DUnN! OO<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: The Damsel in Distress

Vaughn's Pov

"Wow, are you sure the island's going to be alright?" said James, as he slumped down a wooden barrel to sit on.

I had no answer. All I did was try to ignore this situation completely. But, I couldn't get that face out of my head…. That evil face of a fox…. I couldn't forget it. Honestly, I regretted that I got on my boat, and now I'm in mineral Town, doing nothing. What is that creep doing there now?

"Hey Vaughn, you know that Chelsea girl you know? I met her on this boat a couple days ago."

I peered up from the corner of my hat. "Huh."

James then leaned back, with a piece of grass sticking out of his mouth. "I didn't think she'd be that cute faced though. I almost thought she was some kid or something."

"Yeah, I know. She's pretty short… But she's a kid alright."

James jumped off the barrel and dusted his pants, and shook some hay out of his hair. "Yeah, but she's a pretty kid at that. Anyways… lets get on to the stable to check on the horses."

I got up, and dusted my pants also. James and I were responsible for the horses this week, and we would be in Mineral Town a day longer than usual. I sort of felt relieved that the stable work would stall the day when I had to come back to Sunny Island, but then again, I felt restless.

James and I were walking up the hill to the stables. In the Trade business, the main workers usually got a horse of their own and of course the stable that they stayed in were in Mineral Town. My horse was a black stallion, and his name was Spirit. Just like me, he was one that was always alone from the others. That being said, I personally thought he was the horse with the best build and speed. Well, that's what I think.

James locked open the stable gates, and looked around. "Huh. Look Vaughn. It seems like that Spirit made a girl friend."

I walked around him, and scanned the meadow. To the far left of the meadow, I saw Spirit and another horse, their necks around each other, like a couple. The other horse was a smaller wild pony, but it had a glossy amber cat, and a pearl white tail. I couldn't help myself, but that horse reminded me of Chelsea- short and orange. The two were cuddling by the river, and no matter how many times I whistled, they still stood there. I chuckled. "I guess it's time for my spring time too. Huh?"

Chelsea's Arc- Back on Sunny Island

"You're kidding me right? You can't suddenly ask someone this! I mean, I don't even know your name, you creep! " Chelsea protested.

The fox faced man just chuckled. "Yes I can sweetheart. Oh by the way… The name's Daemon. Also, that's not the only option I gave you… You also have the option of signing my contract and I can buy this island from you…"

Chelsea rolled up her hands into tight fists. "Why should I? People live here, you do realize that right? So why can't you go to another island and bother them, but don't bother us!"

Daemon rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmmm I would…. But I've already taken all the islanders hostage… So I guess you need to make a decision fast. I recommend you do become my wife instead… It's a win-win then."

Chelsea raised her hand and slapped him, and Daemon's face sharply flicked to the side leaving a red hand mark on his right cheek. "You…. You really think I'll get married to you. I hate, you, and have never met you before and you want to marry me?"

Daemon got up, and covered his right cheek with his hand. "Ooh, feisty. But guess what? After that little slap of yours I'm calling off my deal. Now, you only have one choice. Be my wife, or else your friends get hurt. Got that?"

Chelsea froze in her tracks. "Hurt? W-what do you mean?"

Daemon, even with his cheek swelling, his sly grin was still intact. "Hurt in many ways."

Chelsea collapsed to her knees. "No… Please don't… But… Still, why? Why do you want me?"

"This island….My mother was the rancher that lived here before you. My father fell in love with her, and of course, my Father was still the head of the company back then. But, my mother was in love with someone else. My father only met her for the first time, and he was already in love. My father, enraged, forced debt on this island, and forced my mother to marry him. I'm afraid while I have the chance, I'll take you and the island with me. Don't worry….. You'll have everything this world has to offer… I'll treat you nicely."

Chelsea started to weep in the palms of her hands. "You monster… Don't you know that you can't buy love? I- I…. Want to save everyone and this island…. So free them… Please I beg of you…. I'll do anything…. Just don't hurt them because of me…." Said Chelsea, as she started to cry even more.

Daemon smirked, and snapped his fingers. "Good."

The body guards then let down an enormous helicopter, and once it landed, Taro, Natalie, and the others were let out one by one, individually untied by the bodyguards. Once everyone was out, Daemon got on the helicopter.

"Well, my fiancé, I'll pick you up from here in a week," said Daemon, as his body guards slammed the helicopter doors and flew off.

Everyone turned around to look at Chelsea who was at her knees, weeping. "I'm s-sorry everyone… I had to save you all… I had no choice but to…. But to…. Take the proposal."

Natalie, Julia, Sabrina, and Lanna huddled around Chelsea. They all hugged her.

"You idiot… We're the ones who should be apologizing." Said Natalie, as a small tear formed in the corner of her eye.

Everyone else seemed to look down on shame, knowing that Chelsea had given up her entire life to a man that nobody knew, and had saved everyone and the island in exchange. It was the plain definition of a cruel world. What had Chelsea done to deserve this?

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon- I used that name from the the latin word of DEMON its a little different... But it's intentinally named like that.<strong>

**Besides, he is a ( bleep), so I have every right to call him a DEMON.**

**ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ**


	18. Chapter 17: Hold On, I'll Catch You

Vaughn's Pov

Coming back to Sunny Island

It was finally the day I had to come back to Sunny Island. I could feel my heart beat get faster and faster until it felt like it was humming in my chest. I was tightly grasping the rails as tight as I could, and I could feel my brow getting sweaty. I didn't like this feeling at all. I've never felt scared or nervous like this in a long time. For some reason, that feeling of fear made me think of Chelsea. What was happening over there? Looking up, I could see dark, gray clouds rolling over the ship just before we arrived. IT was going to rain soon. The ship finally docked to shore, and I ran off the dock. I could feel tiny droplets of water hit my face I ran towards Mirabelle's shop. I shoved the door open. "HEY! I-IS CHELSEA HERE?"

Mirabelle and Julia were at the counter, looking very surprised and… tired. Almost as if they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"Hi Vaughn. Chelsea's not here..." Julia quietly answered, with a sad gleam in her eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

Mirabelle looked down and walked over to me. "Vaughn. That man… Who said was going to take the island… Threatened the islanders. We were all captured, and Chelsea came back and saved us all. But…"

"But?"

Mirabelle bit her lips. "In return for our release, Chelsea agreed to marry that man in return for the island's ownership also."

I felt as something just snap in my mind. My eyes were probably big as dinner plates, and there was soon a wild fire loose in my consciousness. I turned around sharply, and slammed open the door. I had to find Chelsea.

* * *

><p>Chelsea's Pov<p>

I walked aimlessly around the forest. The rain washed away the streaks of tears on my face. It felt cold and relaxing. My feet slowly were climbing up to the hill of the mountain, and I felt nothing. I the soil under my boots were softening and becoming mud. I heard a couple barks of a dog behind me, but I ignored it. Nothing would matter. I was going to marry a man I didn't know… And I would have to leave everyone….. And Vaughn. I could feel new tears forming in my eyes.

I wanted a new life on this island… I wanted to escape all my sorrows of the past to melt away…. But I always end up hurting everyone around me. Maybe I should go meet Roy and Heath. Maybe…. If I go to them, this will be all over….

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Chelsea, like a living doll, walked up the paths of the mountain side. It was pouring now, and her clothes were completely drenched in water. The winds howled through the branches of the trees, and Vaughn frantically ran through the island searching for her. Vaughn, out of breath, ran to the forest. The rain pelted him, and he could barely see anything. He was close to losing hope.

"Damnit…. Chelsea, where are you?" Said Vaughn, as he smashed his fist against the trunk of a tree.

Vaughn then felt a tugging at his feet. He looked down, and saw that it was a scruffy orange beagle puppy. It was muddy, but Vaughn picked it up looking at it eye level.

"Well, what do you want?" Vaughn asked, his Stetson dripping with rain water.

"Arf!"

The dog jumped out of Vaughn's hands and whimpered. It seemed like it was telling Vaughn to follow him. Vaughn, curios, was wondering if this dog knew was Chelsea was.

"Alright little guy. I'll follow you."

Vaughn chased after the little puppy in the rain, and he ran up the mountain side with him. Meanwhile, Chelsea was near the peak of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Chelsea's Pov<p>

The rain wouldn't stop. It kept stinging my skin with its intensity. But I still treaded up the mountain side. Mud was pasted onto my knees, and my hands. Had I fallen that much? I looked ahead of me. There, it was the summit. I walked over, even though the wind blew me over several times. I walked over to the ledge and looked down. It was an endless abyss of gray clouds that stretched on forever. My clothes were wet and heavy. And my rubber boots were already filled with water. What would it be like if I jumped off of here right now? I looked down once more. But this time I didn't see a sea of clouds I saw Roy and Heath waving at me. I could even hear their voices.

"Big sister! We're waiting for you! Hurry up and come down!" both of them yelled.

I shook with sadness. "Roy… Heath..."

Then they both started to disappear within the rolling clouds of the storm below.

"Roy…! Heath… Don't go…"

I took a step off the ledge.

Yes, it was time for me to leave this world. I would finally meet Roy and Heath. It would be all over.

But… Just as fell, a large hand grabbed me by the hand. I looked up, and just as I did, I saw burning amethyst eyes, and slick sliver hair running down his face. It was Vaughn.

Vaughn held his hand tighter. "Oh no you don't. I'm not going to lose you again."

* * *

><p><strong>O.O So what did you think? I'm sorry I haven't updated lately... I hope I made up for it... Also, next chapter will be... ( Squeee! I can't tell you!  )**


	19. Chapter 18: The Starlight Kiss

Normal Pov

"Vaughn….? What are you doing here?"

Vaughn gave a short grunt and pulled Chelsea into his arms roughly. "You stupid idiot. That's the question I should be asking you."

Chelsea resisted, but only a little she had no strength. "Vaughn… Let me go. Roy and Heath… They're waiting for me… I have to go…"

Vaughn held her tighter. "No way. You're going to stay right were you are."

Chelsea pushed harder against his shoulders. "Vaughn… Please…. If I do this, everyone won't have to get hurt of me anymore…"

Vaughn's hat fell to the ground, making a loud slap on the soil. "You're not going to make anything better by ending your life. We all need you. I- If you're gone, I think I'll be the one who gets hurt the most."

Chelsea slightly jumped at that statement. "Vaughn…!"

Vaughn buried his head into Chelsea's shoulder. "So Chelsea… Just don't leave me like this. Whatever that creep's pulling on you…. I'll be the one to stop it."

Chelsea's eyes became dim. "You don't have to do that, it's okay… I was the one who decided this. It's alright!"

Vaughn then grabbed both of Chelsea's shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. But I'll be the one who's going to decide that."

"Why do you-"Chelsea was about to say a word, but as soon as she did, she fell to the ground. Vaughn quickly kneeled down.

"Chelsea!"

Chelsea was unconscious, and had a burning fever from being in the rain so long. Vaughn looked down as he held her in his arms.

"You idiot….. Can't you tell? I'm in love with you."

Chelsea was still in his arms, still unconscious.

Vaughn then leaned down to her face and softly kissed on her cold lips. But he didn't realize that the rain had already stopped, and the rays of the sun broke through the separating clouds.

"Well you deserved it Chelsea. I stole your first kiss. Too bad you we' rent awake to know."

Vaughn then got up with Chelsea in his arms. He started to walk down the mountain path and headed back to town. The orange puppy chased him behind his boots, but Vaughn just kept walking.

* * *

><p>Chelsea's Pov<p>

I had another strange dream. I was in a place were light filled it completely. Glittering streamers of starlight streaked the skies, and the whole place was the color of golden and silver stardust. Little snowdrop flowers grew in between my toes. Their cream with flowers dotted the whole floor. I looked around, and no one seemed to be here I walked on further, but there were no signs of anybody here. I though…. But I felt a soft tugging on the corner of my sleeve. I turned around, surprised. But once I did turn around, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Roy and Heath, all grown up. They grinned broadly.

"Hey big sister. Long time no see." Said Roy as he calmly put his hands in his pockets.

Heath scratched his head in embarrassment." Wow, sis you've gotten so pretty."

I was speechless. Why were Roy and Heath here? Was I dead? That's impossible. Vaughn caught me before I jumped off the cliff.

Heath waved his hands in front of my face. "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little dazed."

Chelsea snapped out of the daze, and out of impulse, hugged her little brother. "Of course I am. You guys… I've missed you so much…"

Chelsea teared up, and buried her face into Heath's shirt. Roy also came up and hugged.

"Hey… Sis. We're here because we thought if you saw our face, you'd calm down…. So we don't have time. But let's get to the point."

Heath let go, stood next to his brother.

Roy cleared his throat. "Big sister…. Heath and I don't blame you for anything. You protected us. It's true, we do want to come back to the living… But sis…. I'm glad you were my sister."

Heath nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

Chelsea's eyes were wide with tears. " ….. You guys….!"

Roy came over to Chelsea and hugged her. "So don't lose yourself…. Because you're strong. You're not the person that hurts anyone. You just try too hard to protect."

Chelsea wept in his shoulder. "Roy…. Heath….. Thank you….. I love you two so much…."

Then the world started to spin, and my presence started to blow away with the whirlwind. The two stood there, waving goodbye. My hands were becoming transparent, but I reached for them. Heath reached out and held my hand gently. "Sis, be sure to sets some snowdrops on our graves this year."

My tears were flying every where. "Yeah. I'll do that."

Then the dream ended. I was out back into reality, and my whole body felt numb. Also, there was a strange sensation in the back of my lips. What was this? I was in my house… And I was looking straight up to the ceiling. I looked around by turning my head in my pillow. I looked near the kitchen, and saw Natalie, Julia, and Felicia. They were all in the kitchen making something. I got up halfway, but my stomach suddenly lurched in pain, so I winced and just stayed in the sitting position. Julia noticed, and came over to my bed.

"Chelsea! You shouldn't be up!"

I looked around once more. "Julia? Why are you guys here?"

Natalie also came over with a tray of hot stew. "Well, that Vaughn guy carried you in AGAIN, and of course you were soaking wet and had a really bad fever. "

I blushed immensely, realizing I was wearing sweat pant and a long shirt on. "Who….?"

Felicia came in with a cup with steaming tea in it. "Don't worry dear. I changed your clothing."

I sighed with relief."But... guys, where's Vaughn?"

* * *

><p><strong>KYAHHHH! YOU FINALLY SAID IT! Hm , but Chelsea didn't get to hear it. Aww. Plus you stole her first kiss, she isn't going to be happy once she finds out though... HAHA<strong> **Oh... I know Chapters have been pretty short lately... But that because this story is going longer that I expected it to be, so I'm revising my stroyline little by little.** **So please bear with me! **


	20. Chapter 19: Lover's infinity

Normal Pov

"Alright, cowboy, I'm going to ask one more time; get out of the way before we seriously hurt you."

Vaughn only stood his ground, with the utmost burning glare of anger burning into Daemon's eyes. "Go ahead and try. But I'm not letting you even touch a hair on her, you bastard."

Daemon scoffed, and snapped two of his fingers in the air. "Let's see who the wise guy here is then." At that moment, his two bodyguards came from behind him and were starting to go toward Vaughn in swift approaching strides. Vaughn crackled his knuckle, and only punched the two of them in the faces, to Daemon's shock; they were completely Ko'd in one blow.

"!... You!"

"Please. You call those body guards? Even I'M taller thank them."

Daemon crossed his arms. "Why are you protecting her anyway? You said you aren't in any relationship with her."

For a couple moments, it was silent as a chilly fall breeze flew.

"I might not be important in this situation. This island….. Chelsea is the embodiment of life on this island…. Not just for me, it's for everyone. Life here won't be the same. Especially mine."

Daemon sighed and turned around and faced the ocean. "Maybe I should just give up then. I guess I can't force a hopeless love."

Vaughn's eyebrow's furrowed together. "Wait a minute….. So you did know her?"

Daemon nodded and glanced at a floating dried leaf blowing in the wind. "Yeah….. When I was younger, I as raised in flowerbud village for a short time. At that time, my mother had died, and I was being raised by my aunt. When I met her for the first time…. I felt as if I had met my mother again…. But when I moved, I promised in my heart that I'd make her my bride someday."

"….. So she's forgotten about you now."

"Well, more the reason I should give up then."

Suddenly, a loud screaming was heard down the hill. "VAUGHN! WAIIIT!" running down the hill was Chelsea, running in her cream yellow pajamas, and her chestnut hair flying everywhere in electrified strands.

"Chelsea! You idiot! You are supposed to be in bed!" Vaughn yelled as he ran up the road to meet up with her.

"It's okay I feel be-WAH!" Chelsea then lost her balance on her sore foot and of course, Vaughn caught her in his arms, his Stetson flying off of his head and landing on the side of the road.

"You're totally not."

Chelsea whimpered in pain, but she then looked up in the sky, and noisy sounds of a banging propeller rang in their ears. Above them was a large black luxury helicopter, and Daemon stood, the door open and he looked down on them.

"Hey you two! I'm giving up for now. You, cowboy, are a terrible liar…. If you don't treat Chelsea the way you're supposed to, I will take her away next time. Also, Chelsea….. It's okay if you don't remember me, but please forgive me for doing such things to your friends…. Until next time!"

Then the helicopter doors closed, and the helicopter soon became a black speck in the distance.

Vaughn and Chelsea were left on the side of the beach road, the two sitting, and Chelsea still in Vaughn's arms.

"Vaughn…. I think I remember him now…."

"What? The Daemon guy?"

"Yeah….. He was in the same class as I was in the first grade. He was an outsider in our school, and nobody liked him. But I didn't really care, so I played with him, so he wouldn't look so sad all the time…. When he moved away, he promised me he'd come back for me but…"

"But?" Vaughn asked, his eyebrows raised.

" I think he gave up, because he realized if he took me away like this, it would be the same thing his father did to Daemon's mother. Daemon's father took his mother away forcefully from her hometown and her lover…. She was forced to marry…. And I think… She died of stress…. And Daemon didn't want to repeat his father's mistake."

Vaughn rested his chin on Chelsea's head. "Then I guess…. Because of his change in heart…. You were able to stay with the ones you love."

"Chelsea rested her head on Vaughn's neck. " Yup…. And I'm sure neither you nor I are going to lie to ourselves anymore are we?"

"What? Lie? When did I do that?"

"Well, Vaughn Julia told me that you aren't in a relationship. But I don't think that really coincides with any of the things you've done for me so far."

Vaughn blushed and looked slightly irritated.

Chelsea also blushed and took a deep breath. "Then maybe I can be the first one to say it then? That I lo-"

Then Vaughn grabbed Chelsea's face, and their lips collided with one another. Chelsea's eyes wide with surprise, settled down…. And she closed her eye lids.

It was a silent kiss, and the goodbye cries of the seagulls echoed above the soft roars of the evening tide. The sun dipped into the endless infinity of the ocean… And the last autumn sky faded into the blue infinity.

" Pssst... Julia... Should we be really spying on those two?" whispered Natalie, as she brushed a branch from the bush she and Julia were hiding in.

"Shhh! They'll hear us!" hissed Julia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... W Isn't that really cute? Anyways, look forward to the next chapter and I'm eally sorry for the late update! <strong>


	21. Chapter 20:Prelude

Chelsea's POV

The winter came to the island even before we knew it. The frost had been creeping up on the crops, and of course I had to reap them all before they all wilted. It has been already two months since the incident with Daemon and the hostage issue. You can say…. Vaughn and I became official after that- however even if we are a couple, I have to say… We are not used to it. He still is gruff, but hes warmed up greatly since the day I've met him.

Normal POV  
>The winter breeze bit at Chelsea's cheeks, half her face buried in the fleece of her green scarf. Lacie's soft moos could be heard from the other side of the field- Chelsea ran through the barren fields and to the barn. Lacie had become pregnant; Thus Chelsea made it so that Lacie would be first priority on her list. She felt a little sad- her first baby cow was now a mother.<p>

"G'Mornin' Lacie! Did I keep you waiting?" sad Chelsea, as she trotted on over to the feeder, gathering an armful of the fodder. Lacie's chocolate brown eyes seemed to follow Chelsea as she set the fodder down in the wooden bin. Chelsea took some of the fodder into her hands and hand fed Lacie as she stroked her back.

" You and Auntie Claire are mothers soon, can't you wait?"

However something worried Chelsea even more; it was December, and her Brother's birthdays were nearing- which also meant the days they died. Chelsea hid her sadness- she didn't want to burden the people of the island even more than she already had. Especially Vaughn- she felt like she had only been getting in trouble and getting saved by him. Always.

Chelsea, after wrapping Lacie in a flannel blanket, fed the chickens, and headed to town;she had to address everyone that she would be gone for the holidays to go back to her home village.

-On the ship from Bluebell Town and Konoha Village-

Vaughn rolled down his sleeves as he threw the last crate onto the ship; he also had been taking in some sheep and horses into the town a couple hours before. A roll of sweat dripped from his chin, and the winter breeze caressed his brow. Vaughn stared off into the clear blue sky that stretched before him. Starting for a while, he started to rub his eyes- he kept seeing Chelsea's face, her honey colored hair billowing, her aquamarine eyes- he pinched the bridge of his nose, as the edge of his Stetson hid his exhausted expression. He banged his head on the wall of the ship cabin. Again. And Again. James then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

" Dude- DUDE- You sir, are dying, GO SEE YOUR GIRLFIREND." He then put him upright and stared directly at him. " This is really painful to watch. You have been banging your head on the walls of the cabin like this for the whole week. Dude."

Vaughn's eyeballs rolled in the white of his eyes as he formulated his expression into a angry one. "James. I'm just a little tired. Now let me go."

James gave him a smirk and pushed him away. " Oh yeah I'll let go. But you should be happy- Boss has given you a vacation."

Vaughn grabbed the collar of James's tee and growled. " Stop joking. I never miss work. Cut it out."

James put on a firm face while he stuck out his tongue. "Nope. Not joking this time."


	22. Chapter 21: Before Departure

To my readers-

Guys, forgive my laziness. This hiatus was probably unbearable, almost a year. Honestly I just dropped this story like a rock... I had to confidence in the plot or the story itself, it just didn't go well for me... But I have come back! I'm sorry the last chapter was just an extra I found amidst my massive amount of folders. I'm afraid the story has gathered so much dust… Please continue to support me, and I give my greatest apologies. U-U

- Noda

Normal Pov

"HOME?!" Both Taro and Felicia simultaneously spoke, as Eliot almost dropped a crate nearby. Chelsea nervously laughed and held up her hands- half apologetic.

"Y-Yes. I'm afraid I have to visit my family. I have some…Family members to pay respects to… And my aunt will go into labor anytime soon. I can't attend to this year's New Year's festival."

Taro's eyebrows lowered as his straw like mustache drooped down. "Alright Chelsea…. But you must return for the spring. You have a family right here on the island too."

Felicia clasped Chelsea's hands together, and her eye brows furrowed together in worry. "Chelsea, you told us you live in Flowerbud village… This year you will probably will have to go through the city to get a ferry… You should at least have someone to accompany you."

Chelsea's eyes widened, and somehow, she immediately thought of Vaughn. She slightly shook her head for a couple seconds, her hair swaying back and forth.

"Felicia I am alright, I can get through the city... I'll just ask the people as I go!" said; Chelsea as she smiled brightly, as she slightly chuckled.

Later that afternoon, Chelsea stopped by Mirabelle's shop to tell them of her news. To her surprise, there was Vaughn on a barrel in the corner like he usually was; but it was strange- today was a Friday.

Vaughn's Pov

I didn't like it at all. Not one bit. That day, I was sent off to the next ferry, James and the boss just pushed me onto the deck and threw a bagful of my clothes. I have never missed a day of work; I would lose profit. But here I am- back on this island.

I stepped off the creaky wooden plank off the ferry. My luggage hanging off my back, I took a deep sigh and kicked some sand on the way up the road. How would I explain to Julia and Mirabelle when they see me walk through their doors on a Friday?

The clank of my boots was very audible as I approached the shop. My breath trailing behind me, I walked on. New frost had fallen last night I could tell, and barely anyone was out because of the cold. At the shop door, I inhaled a whole lot of cold air. I probably stared at the door for 5 minutes. Curling up my fists, I gently turned the brass doorknob and strode in. Mirabelle had her moth gaping the moment she saw me.

"V-Vaughn? Why are you here today?" she said, as she came around the counter.

"What, you nephew can't even drop by…Huh, such a warm welcome I get."

Julia's head popped out from the door way, her hair slightly frizzed at the ends, her shirt stained with tomato sauce. I could already tell she was trying to cook.

"Well first thing... you NEVER drop by- and of course we're surprised you work in the mainland today. So why don't you explain yourself Vaughnie."

I scoffed and spoke with a slight bitterness. "I got off for a week. Something called a vacation."

Mirabelle and Julia just looked at each other and blinked.

"Well if you don't mind I'm just going to sit over there." I said, as I headed towered the barrel of feed. I plopped my self atop it, and leaned against the wooden boards of the walls. Julia and Mirabelle returned to their original positions as they stared at me quite a bit, still somewhat dazed. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard the chime of the door, and the creak of the door. I looked up, only to see Chelsea standing there, flakes of snow caught in between the strands of her hair. Her face seemed to turn pale as her eyes met mine.

"V-Vaughn?!"


	23. Chapter 22: A Sign

Normal POV

"E-eh? Oh hi, Vaughn." Chelsea silently closed the door behind her, and plopped ontop of the neat by stool. Julia sat next to her and spoke with a firm voice.

" Geez, Chelsea, it's getting cold, shouldn't you have something warmer on your back besides a wool scarf?"

Chelsea laughed a little as she carefully unwrapped the scarf around her neck. "Ah, well I'm fine it's very warm! But besides that, Vaughn, why are you here today….On a Friday."

Julia snorted a bit and sarcastically spoke." He got laid off his job."

Chelsea, as gullible as she was, widened her eyes and screamed. " WH-WHY?!" She grabbed fistfuls of hairs on both sides of her head and ran over to Vaughn in an instant. "Vaughn you can work with me on the ranch! Yeah, it'll be great! Well my cooking is not that great but-"

This was almost too funny to handle. "Ok, alright, enough." Vaughn said, trying to hold in a laugh. Mirabelle herself was giggling to herself behind the counter. Chelsea only looked around in confusion, wondering why everyone was laughing so much. Vaughn just chuckled a bit as she hid his smile behind his knuckle.

"Don't sweat. I just got an unwanted vacation."

Chelsea's ears turned a little pink, realizing that she was basically stamped "gullible" on her forehead. "Erm! Well that's great! B-but Mirabelle, Julia, the reason I came here is because- well because I'm going to see my folks at flower Bud this year for New Year's." her eyes dimmed to some degree as she moved on to her next sentence, " Lacie will be giving birth anytime now… And I was hoping-"

Vaughn quickly interrupted her as he grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, leave, now?! Do you realize that only a couple months ago a whole bunch of freaks tried to capture you?" Vaughn's eyebrows were in a bunch as he gripped his hands around her shoulder harder. "If anything'd happen to you again I'd-" He seemed to cut his sentence short as he just faced the opposite direction.

Chelsea only chirped in a bubbly voice. " Are you worried?"

Vaughn immediately turned around almost in protest, his ears red, teeth grinding together. " I-!"

At this moment, Mirabelle stepped in between them, slapping down the rim of Vaughn's Stetson, covering his face. Mirabelle then came behind Chelsea. " Oh, dear! Enough!" She then patted Chelsea's shoulder. "Chelsea, why don't you have Vaughn accompany you during your trip? It would save all of us the worry- ….And my nephew's."

Stammering, Chelsea waved her hands in opposition. "But Miss Mirabelle, I couldn't possibly go, plus, Vaughn probably has other business that's much more important than-"

"I'll go."

There was a thick silence that filled the room. Julia and Mirabelle only smiled at each other silently.

Chelsea's face was slightly flushed as she was a loss of words. Vaughn just gathered his bag and walked past Chelsea, with not much hesitation or explanation. "I'll be ready by sundown tomorrow. Be at the dock by then." The wooden door slammed shut with the broom rattling against the wall. Chelsea, her eyes wide with disbelief, turned around at Julia and Mirabelle. "I….I guess there's no stopping him, is there?" she said, scratching her neck. The two only responded by nodding there heads, holding back a smile.

Chelsea's POV

After the goodbyes and hugs I passed around to my friends and family on the island, the next day came around like a breeze. Though it did feel somewhat uncomfortable having Vaughn come along with me on the trip, some part of my heart- felt a little relieved. How strange winter felt here, the air so crisp and clean, yet the atmosphere was so full of energy- this island was truly my home. The wooden boards underneath my feet made small creaks as I made round trips from my bed to the drawer, packing clothing. But looking in my drawer…..I had the same pair of jean shorts and t-shirts, and almost nothing but five of the same orange jacket. I couldn't help but to laugh- I wear practically the same thing everyday! Suddenly, a corner of blue silk caught my eye. Digging deeper into the bottom drawer, I pulled it out. The blue silk dress draped down, with subtle fringes at the hen of the skirt, cream ribbons draped across the shoulders. ("It's my mom's dress…..I haven't worn this…") Contemplating for a while admiring the dress, I stuffed it into the bottom of my suitcase. "Might as well give it back to her since I don't wear it!"

Vaughn's Arc.

This day felt so painfully long. Not because I was waiting for her to come to the dock but….There was nothing to do. I realized how much of a workaholic I was, due to the point Julia and Mirabelle just kicked me out of the store, cause I wouldn't keep still. Lying on the beach like this, it wasn't so bad. The sand just caressed my face gently, a little cold, but relaxing. It sort of reminded me on that night in flowerbud, how I saw that comet, and got kicked in the head, that was something. Right after that…I…. met Chelsea…..

Then suddenly out of the corner of his eye, another spectacular flew across his eyes. A flash of a blue flew past him, causing him to sit up. Squinting his eyes up at the sun, a small bird was circling above him. Looking closer up at it, he realized it was a blue bird. Vaughn seemed to stop breathing for a moment as he recollected the meaning behind the bird. His breath trailed under his lips as he whispered. "W-wait…A blue bird, that means…." Seconds after, the bird fluttered away, a blue fluff descending from the sky. Vaughn immediately rose to his feet and gently caught it between his fingertips. The feather was glittering like a sapphire, and reflected the stray rays of sunshine caught in the strands of the fluff. Vaughn just seemed to examine it with solemn eyes. "….So this is what the goddess is telling me now."


End file.
